Lies
by strugberry
Summary: Mentiras piadosas, mentiras blancas. Mentiras al fin y al cabo. Mentiras hirientes, mentiras que cambian vidas para mal. "-Soy Scarlett Cox -Aja, y ahora es cuando me arrodillo a tus pies? -Comienzas a comprender chico." ¿Pero que sucede cuando se salen de control? "-Te amo. -Mientes. -Lo se." "-No puedes amarlo, es asqueroso. -También te amo a ti." "Es esto posible?"
1. Chapter 1

Amour sucreé no me pertenece. Es de Chinomiko. Solo los personajes extra y la historia son mios.

_Historia inspirada en el Fic: Niña mal y sus secuelas. (Terminar niña mal a las tres de la mañana no es buena idea para tener dulces sueños... Y Ericc, Ericc siempre sera mi Edward)._

_Yo, si hemm... Seeeh bueno, disfruten._

* * *

Primera mentira: Los gemelos Cox

Ciudad nueva, escuela nueva, y eso ¿A que nos lleva? Sip. Personas nuevas. Puaj. No mal interpreten, amo a las personas, mas si estas me adulan y me aman como han hecho desde siempre, y no dudo que estas también lo hagan pero, como siempre, tengo una reputación que levantar, o bueno, tal vez no. Ser Scarlett Cox tiene sus ventajas, no hay lugar en el mundo donde no sepan quien soy yo y lo que significa que me encuentre por esos lares. Las madres me ven pasar por las calles y apartan a sus hijos de mi camino. Chicas listas. Pero eso no impide que las revolucionadas hormonas y la zorra-actitud de sus hijos me pasen a mi por alto. Siempre hay unos cuantos rezagados que no saben ni en que país se encuentran, pero no tardan en seguirme el paso y darse cuenta que su único propósito cuando me encuentro cerca es servirme.

Sus madres lo saben, yo lo se, pero benditas sean las mentes hormonales con las que siempre me topo, listas para servir a la primera que muestro el látigo -Algunas veces literal- pero eso no es lo divertido, al menos desde un tiempo que no lo es.

-Y bien, ¿Cual es la historia ahora?- Ericc me pica con una patata frita en la mejilla mientras acomoda perezosamente sus piernas sobre mis muslos en el asiento del auto. Idiota. Quito sus obesas piernas con brusquedad de encima mio y le quito sus papas, amo a Mc Donal's y sus grasientas papas. Esta bien, tal vez demasiado grasientas. Odio a Mc Donal's.

-La de siempre, nada tiene por que ser diferente en esta ocasión- digo mientras le devuelvo sus papas con expresión de asco y limpio mis dedos en el asiento.

-¿Cansada de ser la niña buena? Me gustaba, te mantenía alejada de los problemas. Ademas ser Steffan es insoportable.- Steffan, ese es su segundo nombre y la razon por la que lo odia es Scarlett, mi segundo nombre. Ese es el nombre que tengo frente a la prensa. Ese día fue divertido, muchos camareros y reporteros con narices rotas siguiéndome solo para saber mi nombre. Me encantó.

-¿Como puedes cansarte de ser alguien a quien nadie nota? Yo soy la que deberia estar comiendo esas asquerosas papas sentada en tus piernas.- Dije con falsa indignación en mi voz.

-Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero- Su expresión era cansada y me sentí mal por el. Él es el hermano responsable y lo sabe. ¿Mencione que somos gemelos? Como si necesitara mas responsabilidad estoy yo, haciéndole pasar por mas estrés del que deberia. Cambie mi peso a la derecha y me acurruque en su pecho, el paso su brazo por mis hombros presionándome mas a el. Respire hondo dejándome llevar por el refrescante aroma natural a bosque que desprende, un aroma que amo estando en la ciudad. Me gusta, me hace sentir segura. -Me gustaba la escuela anterior. Claro, omitiendo tus episodios de perritis, fue la mejor.-

-Ya vez lo que paso, eso fue como un gran "Despierta a la vida real" cuando menos lo esperábamos, a mi tampoco me hubiera gustado irme- Trace pequeños círculos en su pecho, recordando como fueron esos meses de completa ignorancia donde lo único que me importaba era Ericc y yo juntos, los dos contra el mundo. -y valla que realidad. Quien hubiera dicho que esto pasaría, ¿Siquiera es físicamente posible?- Alce mi mano para que ambos la viéramos cambiar de tono, ahora mi piel es de un tono aceitunado. Acepte gustosa la sensación de electricidad pasar por mi piel mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver su expresión, estaba calmado, pareciera una eternidad cuando vi sus ojos verde jade -y también mis ojos- agrandarse a tamaños preocupantes cuando vio mi tono paliducho cambiar a un tono tipo: naranja-demasiado-bronceador. O cuando su usual cabello ondulado y enmarañado cambio a un casi albino rubio natural de raíz y no sabia como volver a tener su cabello de antes.

-Mientras lo sea o no lo sea, lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de controlarnos, no quieres ser una rata de laboratorio anormal ¿O si?- dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja -una muy linda ceja- retándome a confirmarlo. El muy sabelotodo sabia como de bien me controlaba.

Ahora lo hacíamos mejor, bueno, no realmente. Una vez me dijo que le sacaría canas verdes y, segundos después ahí estaba el, debatiéndose entre usar tinte o el extraño poder jedi de nuestro cuerpo del que no teníamos control. Paso la siguiente hora tratando de calmarse y hacer lo que fuera que hacíamos para que el cambio sucediera. Nada cambio. Frustrado, me dio una mirada desdeñosa de esas: "Todo es tu culpa" y se giro a su habitación. Cuando fui a ver como estaba su cabello había regresado a la normalidad y tenia un hilo de baba que corría desde su mejilla hasta la almohada. Mentiroso. No se había calmado para nada y seguía de los nervios, no fue hasta que se calmo en sueños que todo volvió a la normalidad.

Esa era nuestra táctica. noquearnos cuando las cosas se salían de control. Funcionaba cuando no estabas lo suficiente estresado como para dormir.

-Cállate presumido, yo no tengo esos años de practica siendo un gay reprimido como tu.- Puntualice, pero mierda, ahí me fallo, la razon de su imperturbable calma e infinita paciencia era yo. Y como ya dije, idiota ¿Porque? Porque infierno, tenia que culpar a alguien y soy demasiado orgullosa como para admitir algo.

-Sigo pensando que esto es un riesgo -un gran riesgo- por nuestra parte, deberíamos esperar hasta el próximo año para regresar a la escuela. Ni siquiera me siento seguro de ir a la tienda por miedo a que, de repente, me vuelva un negro de dos metros, ojos azules.-

-Serias tremendamente sensual si eso pasara, ya quisieras, no mientas- dije mientras se le formaba un hoyuelo en sus mejilla izquierda causada por su sonrisa torcida. -Aparte, ya perdimos un año. Sabes lo superior que me sentía por estar adelantada un año y luego ¡Plaf! la vida nos sale con esto, no es que no me guste, pero ¡Por favor! ¿Enserio? ¿Perder otro año y ser una atrasada? Nah-ah ni loca. Este sensual cuerpecito tomara sus clases como cualquier adolescente... normal...-Desvié la mirada notando mi error, de nuevo, mi gran bocaza me hecha de cabeza. Como si los dos no supiéramos de sobra que normal no es algo que venga con nosotros. Prácticamente le estoy echando en cara el que este tratando de arrebatarme la normalidad.

Ericc frunce los labios y también desvía la mirada. Esta pensando lo mismo que yo, lo que le dije fue un golpe bajo. Mi cabeza comienza a pensar distintas maneras de disculparme sin verme tan patética como se que en realidad sera, pero en ese momento el abre su boca, y lo se, cada sentido que poseo es consiente de lo que hará. Se culpara. No importa lo que pase en el mundo, tampoco importa si tiene que ver con el o no, encontrara la forma de culparse. Lo se, así es el, tan distinto a mi en tantos aspectos, pero aun así tan idénticos en muchos otros. Rápidamente soy yo quien le gano y cierro su boca con mis manos mientras las palabras salen atropelladamente.

-Lo siento, fui una idiota, no sabia lo que decía, ya sabes, después de todo nunca se lo que sale de mi boca. No es tu culpa, enserio, no lo es, yo se que no somos normales y nunca mas lo seremos, pero por lo menos te tengo a ti y tu me tienes a mi ¿Si?- Me miro con sus enormes y profundos ojos, esos ojos tan expresivos como los míos, diciéndonos mil cosas a la vez que no nos decíamos nada. Dolor paso por sus ojos, pero fue sustituida por la profunda devoción que siente hacia mi, -devoción que ni por asomo merezco- aun no entiendo porque me tiene en un altar frente a sus ojos. No e hecho nada para merecerlo, el si.

El es quien se merece el altar donde lo tengo. El es Ericc, la mejor persona que conozco, lo suficientemente buena y comprensible como para aun conociéndome quiera seguir estando a mi lado. Nunca lo entenderé, normalmente la gente se siente atraída a mi pero con cierta distancia, como si su subconsciente supiera que soy como una planta carnívora, -demasiado hermosa y llamativa, pero letal si te acercas demasiado- y tratara de convencerlos de que estar junto a mi no es buena idea.

Pero el es diferente, es mi hermano gemelo. La única persona que no importa lo mal que me porte, o cuantos errores cometa, siempre estará ahí para mi. Y el sabe que yo estaré para el aunque el es demasiado bueno como para decepcionar a cualquiera y necesitar de mi consuelo.

Aquí es cuando la diferencia entre el y yo se vuelve abismal. El es todo risas y sinceridad, el hermano amable y comprensible, la clase de gente que cuando ve que atropellaran a un perro, con tal de que este salga ileso, se cortarían el cuello con una navaja oxidada si el chorro de sangre mancha el para brisas para así obligar al conductor a parar. Y luego estoy yo. Soy la persona detrás de ese volante, demasiado lista para prever su siguiente movimiento y asegurarse de que el auto va en la dirección correcta para darle de lleno a ese inocente perro.

Lo se, algo esta jodido en mi cabeza, pero el no le presta atención a eso y decide tenerme esa confianza ciega que no merezco, esa devoción de la cual la única excusa que tengo es el que sea mi gemelo y no tiene a quien mas adorar.

El contacto de nuestros ojos se rompe en el momento en que el chófer se gira para poder vernos, y Ericc siendo la persona que es y no queriendo ofender a nadie, también se gira para poder ponerle toda la atención que alguien merece. Atención que por mi parte no tendrá ya que estoy demasiada concentrada en recordar si mi piel es la misma de siempre o si la deje de ese tono aceitunado que tan bien se veía con mis ojos verdes y mi cabello rizado. Decidí que todo estaba normal después de no escuchar ninguna exclamación por parte del chófer y sentir la despreocupación en el tono de mi hermano.

La conversación termino y Ericc no volvió a recostarse en el sillón, parecía querer levantarse, pero sin poder lograrlo teniendo en cuneta que mis piernas estaban enredadas en las suyas y yo prácticamente, aun sentado, seguía trepada a el como una garrapata. Una muy sexy garrapata.

-Zohar...- La advertencia en su tono de voz hizo que dejara de pensar en lo seguramente sensual que me veía, y en cambio, lleno mi mente de confusión, misma que debio de notarse en mi rostro porque inmediatamente ensancho una sonrisa causando que sus dos hoyuelos aparecieran -Ya llegamos tonta, ahora, se que soy jodidamente guapo y no mirarme puede resultar dificil, pero mueve ese pequeño trasero tuyo fuera de este auto antes de que lo haga yo, y créeme cuando te digo que no sera bonito.-

-¿Como podría disgustarme un viaje gratis sin esfuerzo hasta casa?- Pregunte levantando una ceja, expectante.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- Incredulidad destilaba su voz, como si tratara de encontrar una razon por la cual yo deseara que eso sucediera -No seas floja y muévete, y no hagas nada estúpido, la primera impresión siempre es la que cuenta. Nada de los hermanos Cox. Hoy quiero que me des un recorrido por la casa.- ¡Es impresionante como cambia su voz! De ser agradable pasa a modo mandón. Son increíbles las habilidades de este chico.

-¿Porque? ¿No quieres que conozcan a Steffan? ¿Sabes que Ericc y Steffan son igual de patéticos y amables?- Pregunte saliendo del auto siendo seguida de cerca por el.

-Solamente no quiero que se lleven una mala impresión de mi. Ya tienen bastante con la tuya-

-Tan lambiscón como siempre, ya quisieran todos los criados del mundo atender a los hermanos Cox- Me estire con aire gatuno a la espera de algo a que hincarle las uñas. Nada llego.

Me encamine hasta la entrada de la puerta donde estaba todo el personal esperándonos, al vernos hicieron una inclinación y nos llenaron de bienvenidas y abrazos. Cansada de eso, deje a Ericc socializar con los criados, yo ya los conocía, esta fue mi casa después de vivir con mis tíos y que estos se cansaran de mi. Con una excusa para estirar las piernas respirar aire fresco, camine hacia afuera hasta el gigantesco jardín que poseíamos y me senté en un columpio a divagar sobre que fue lo que me trajo aquí en primer lugar. Sin duda la razon fue todo ese show de los Gemelos Cox.

Gemelos Cox, así es como nos llama la prensa después de por fin responderle a los reporteros que me seguían desde la estacion de policías al auto. Para nosotros, como si fuera una clase de código de gemelos, somos Ericc y Zohar Finlay, para el resto del mundo Steffan y Scarlett Cox. ¿Nuestro verdadero nombre? Ericc Steffan y Zohar Scarlett Finlay Cox.

Mi gemelo, después de verme en las noticias siendo arrestada y el amarrado al asta de alguna bandera, decidió acompañarme y ser participe en mis "excursiones" como le gustaba llamarlas. El se divierte, no lo niega, pero aun así evita hacerle daño a la gente. Mis tíos, hartos de nuestra actitud, lo enviaron a Irlanda a una escuela para chicos problema. Y a mi me dieron lo que pensaba que más anhelaba para mantenerme alejada de ellos. La emancipación. Pero, ¿A quien le importa la emancipación si no tienes a tu gemelo contigo?

La mirada perdida de mi rostro se enfoco en la cara de mi hermano, riendo lo aparte con la mano.

-¿Que haces idiota? ¿No temes morir por llegar así de repente?-

-Bah! Me amas demasiado como para siquiera intentarlo. Solo intentaba descubrir si esa mirada en tu rostro es porque dejaste un amor olvidado atrás.- El columpio en el que estaba sentada se comenzó a balancearse por el peso de Ericc reclinado en la punta.

-Nah! Pero es más que obvio que yo si deje algunos corazones rotos.-

-Zohar, quería hablarte sobre ese tema de la escuela- Algo en mi estomago se apretó hasta convertirse en un gran nudo, no quiero hablar de esto. -se que estamos medianamente preparados pero aun nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones. Lo sabes, no tiene caso que lo niegues.-

-No lo haré- Grazne sin dirigirle la mirada, porque esta, sin importarle todos los esfuerzos que hacia por mirarlo, seguía clavada en el suelo. Al parecer el entendió mi impotencia y levanto mi mentón para poder verme a los ojos

-Se que no lo harás, también se que lo único que quieres es ser tan normal como humanamente sea posible, pero entiende que eso ya no es posible, podemos aparentar pero nunca seremos normales.- El guardo silencio esperando que asimilara lo que acababa de decir.

-No sabes lo mucho que me duele verte pedirme algo, pero no se lo que aria si te pierdo por culpa de esta cosa, solo podemos hacer lo máximo y esperar lo mejor. Y en este momento el máximo sin forzarnos a nada es quedarnos aquí. Juntos.-

Nuestras miradas nunca rompieron el contacto, y el gano en el momento que vi ese destello de dolor en sus ojos, nunca podía negarle algo a el, al menos no lo que se que de verdad quiere. Me doy repelús a mi misma por ser la causa de su dolor, así es como funcionamos nosotros, a mi me pueden dar toda la mierda del mundo pero a el no, jamas lo permitiré. Lo malo es que compartimos el mismo pensamiento, y ambos terminamos llenos de mierda.

-Yo... No se que decir.- Logre girarme para escapar de su mirada, era por esto que cuando hablábamos de temas sensibles no podía verlo a los ojos. Me acorralaba - Ademas puedes tirar la normalidad al infierno, sabes que lo normal es aburrido, yo solo no quiero perder otro año de clases. Te odiare si eso pasa- Mentira. Como si fuese posible.

-Entonces consigamos clases particulares, alguien puede venir, jugaría tus reglas, aprenderías más fácilmente y podríamos retomar las clases en cuanto sea posible.- Lo encare, incrédula por la conclusión a la que llego, pero me tope con sus enormes ojos color Esmeralda y ya no había dolor en ellos, había esperanza, ilusión y maldita sea si no mantenía esa felicidad en sus ojos.

-Seehh bueno, en fin, el próximo semestre sera...- Fui cortada en el momento que Ericc me tomo por la cintura y me giro por todo el patio, sintiéndome 10 años más joven reí como loca hasta que ambos caímos en el pasto, apenas sentí el dolor. -Tendré que atormentar a las masas en cuant...- Nuevamente no pude terminar la oración porque mi gemelo, mi hermano, me beso.

* * *

_¿Pueden creer que eso salio de mi cabeza? En realidad si. Fue un sueño, esta parte no obviamente, si no yo estaría dormida tratando de soñar la segunda parte ya que no soporto el suspenso y... En fin, divago mucho ¿Se nota? Espero que no, Scarlett, mi pequeña bebe rebelde no divaga. Ella te golpea. Bueno aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa. Ya hice mi parte y ahora les toca a ustedes. Y no se hagan los que no saben de que estoy hablando!_

_Fecha mínima de actualización: Lunes 7 de Abril. 7 días a partir de mañana._

_Fecha limite de actualización: Lunes 14 de Abril. 14 días a partir de mañana._

_¡Nos leemos luego! ¡Strugberry fuera! (Espero que no se note mi fijación por los nombres que comienzan con S)._

_Besitos ;* _


	2. Chapter 2

Amour Sucreé no me pertenece, es de Chinomiko. La historia y personajes extra son míos.

_Emmm... Como que olvide decirles que la historia sera narrada de dos ángulos, como me gusta llamar; "Preguntas hoy, respuestas... La semana que viene :)" Scarlett les dará las preguntas, Castiel las respuestas -Cuando se encuentren- Mientras, vivan felices en la ignorancia, tanto como pueda, debo de asegurarme de no cargar mucho el asunto chicos ;) ¿Entienden?_

_Así que hemm... Seeeh bueno, disfruten._

* * *

_Segunda mentira: Lazos de sangre._

**Scarlett:**_  
_

Cuando menos lo pensaba Ericc estaba tan unido a mi como lo estaban dos átomos. Sus labios presionados en los míos no eran demandantes o lujurioso como estaba acostumbrada por otras personas, su beso era cálido y gentil. Nada que ver con migo.

Deje de pensar en como se sentía y disfrute, disfrute que mordiera mi labio. Jugando. En ningún momento quiso profundizar el beso, pero maldita sea si yo no.

Dio un ultimo tirón a mi labio y me abrazó, descanso su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y yo en el suyo. La sensación no desaparecía, antes sentía unas mariposas en el estomago, pero esto se sintió como Terodactilos furiosos en mi estomago.

Riendo, e imaginandome a unos Terodactilos furiosos le pregunte el por que del beso.

-Porque quise.- Dijo como si en vez de darme un beso, me hubiera robado una galleta.

-Fue exactamente para evitar esto que yo termine aquí y tu en Irlanda. Se supone que para eso eran los Psicólogos.

-Seeh bueno, no hicieron un muy buen trabajo. Debieron darles una indemnización, trabajar con nosotros no es trabajo fácil.

-¿Cómo era eso que decían que eramos?

-¿Unos incestuosos? ¿O te refieres a eso de la Dependencia?

De repente el nombre me llego como un balde de agua fría. Dependencia Excesiva Compensativa o DEC era en lo que los Psicólogos acordaron que teníamos. Al ser gemelos ciertamente todos tienen alguna dependencia para con el otro, pero Ericc y yo la llevamos a otro nivel, al no tener a nadie más, siempre fuimos los dos contra el mundo, dependemos tanto el uno del otro.

Pero en cierto modo esto no es cierto, somos completamente capaces de hacer cosas por nuestra cuenta, es solo que nos sentimos mejor uno al lado del otro. Y cuando estaba por cumplir los 16, nos besamos, no fue algo hormonal o algo que planeáramos, pero mi estomago sintió todas esas cosas locas de las mariposas.

Pero aun así nada comparado con los Terodactilos de hace un momento, ¿Que fue lo que cambió?

-Seeh la Dependencia, no entiendo porque tantos regaños, yo solo demuestro mi amor-

-A la mayoría de las personas no les gusta como expresas tus sentimientos.

-¿Solo a la mayoría?

-Esta bien, a todo el mundo. Menos ami, espera, miento, a veces me molestas.

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

Después de eso, los días fueron comunes y corrientes, más corrientes que otra cosa a decir verdad.

Contratamos a una vieja maestra que rondaba los 60 para que nos enseñara mientras aprendíamos a controlarnos mejor, ahora tenemos a un cuarentón de voz ronca que no tardara en seguir a la anciana y me ahorcara.

Los días siguientes a ese tampoco tuvieron nada destacable. Exceptuando el hecho de que cualquier persona que se acercaba a nosotros tenia fuertes alucinaciones.

Hasta que eso paso, sip, la locura paso, y ahora Ericc es más paranoico que un asesino en una comisaria. En cuanto a mi... Bueno, el se preocupa por los dos.

Ese día Amos estábamos en la sala viendo una película, yo estaba por quedarme dormida cuando su celular comenzó a sonar con la melodía del mensaje, este desbloqueo su celular y leyó el mensaje, le dirigí una mirada de soslayo y vi como sus ojos se agrandaban por la sorpresa.

-¿Que pasa?

Tardo varios segundos en procesar el hecho de que le había hablado, y cuando lo hizo, me dirigió una mirada de completa incredulidad.

-Tu... ¿Tu has hablado de lo que podemos hacer con alguien?- Pregunto con un ligero temblor en su voz, mi ansia por saber que decía el jodido mensaje creció.

-Ericc, ¿Que dice el mensaje?

-Lo hiciste o no.- Su tono se volvió severo y acusativo, por un momento pensé que era culpable, pero entonces recordé que no tenia porque, así que me enfoque en lo indignada que estaba por haber sugerido eso.

-No. Ahora dime que dice el jodido mensaje, si no te quitare el maldito celular a patadas.- Dije las ultimas palabras lentamente, saboreandolo, dejandole saber que no dudaría ni por un segundo el darle unos cuantos golpes para alejar sus dudas.

Me miro con desconfianza e incredulidad un segundo y luego volvió su mirada al aparato.

-Dice: _"Se quienes y que son ambos. Solo quiero ayudar, despidan a la servidumbre. Nadie debe tener una muestra de su ADN."_

-¿Dice algo más?

-Solamente que lo firma un tal E.S.

¿Porque demonios un desconocido nos mandaba un mensaje sobre que debíamos hacer? Y peor aun, ¿Qué tanto sabe? Porque, tiene que tener alguna información como para saber el numero de mi hermano, lo que somos y lo que sea que los criados hagan. Si es que en realidad planean un motín o peor.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

-No lo se, no es que crea lo que dice pero, tampoco lo podemos ignorar.

-¿Ya intentaste marcar el número de quien lo envió?

-Si, no funciona, es un numero privado. ¿Le crees?

Razone por un momento, ¿Qué sabíamos de el? Claro, suponiendo que sea un el. Nada. Y, ¿El de nosotros? Quien sabe, probablemente hasta sabe cuando es mi periodo.

Pero sabiendo eso, ¿Porque no ir a la prensa a cantar como niño en festival lo que somos? Tal vez, en verdad solo quiere ayudarnos, ¿Que razones tendría en ese caso? Las opciones pueden ser infinitas. ¿Que hacemos entonces? ¿Obedecer el mensaje, sabiendo que probablemente solo es una trampa o, no hacerlo corriendo el peligro del que nos han advertido sea cual sea este?

-No lo se, tu eres el sensato aquí. Lo que sea que yo responda seguramente es la opción equivocada.

-Entonces dime que es lo que piensas.

-Pienso que no deberíamos ser tan paranoicos.

-Entonces lo correcto seria despedir a todos. No podemos ser lo bastante precavidos, es nuestra libertad lo que esta en juego. Tú libertad.

Tenia razon. Nuevamente, pero sigo pensando que no tenemos porque ponernos en alerta roja cuando un mensaje que hasta donde sabemos, pudo haber sido una broma de alguien que por cosas del destino, puso las palabras justas en un mensaje para poner de cabeza la mente de cualquiera. Mi cabeza.

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

Los días posteriores a ese no pudrieron haber sido más estresantes aunque el chico se lo hubiera propuesto. Seguimos con las clases, no deje que lo despidiera a él también, el mensaje no decía nada sobre profesores con cara de estreñidos estando tras nuestro ADN.

Ahora no tenemos quien cocine, lave y planche la ropa, limpie y haga todas esas cosas domesticas. Como al parecer estoy en arresto domiciliario me e dedicado a limpiar y hacer comida para Ericc y para mi.

6 Días pasaron, el siguiente más aburrido que el anterior. Y ¿Qué creen? Sip, nuevo mensaje ¡Yeiii! Esta vez, yo estaba en la cocina, jarra de limonada en mano, adornando con estúpidas pero muy lindas sombrillas en miniatura y pajillas con más espirales que un canal hipnotisa.

En ese momento, Ericc bajo con una expresión de cansancio.

-¿Demasiadas matemáticas?

-Nop, esta vez fue un debate sobre la creación de universo.- Como que a nuestro profesor le encantan los debates o algo así. Lo intento con migo pero le dije que me importaba una mierda, Ericc, el chico bueno, decidió ser amable y ahora el tipo cree que le encantan.

-¿Conclusión?

-Es un estúpido religioso del que si no me alejaba me hubiera abofeteado como si fuera el creador de la teoría del Big Bang.

En ese momento, a Ericc le llega un mensaje. Nos tensamos al mismo tiempo y él saco su teléfono tomándolo como si de repente, este fuera una bomba que explotaría en cualquier momento. La ultima vez que le llego un mensaje era para advertirnos sobre que nuestro secreto no es tan privado como creímos. Y hasta ahora, no habíamos dado con el culpable o siquiera una explicación razonable para que alguien tuviera nuestros números.

-¿Tú crees qué...?-Deje la frase sin terminar, el sabia a que me refería y no hacían falta más explicaciones.

-No lo se.- Desbloqueo su celular y leyó el mensaje, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente a través de la pantalla y pude ver reflejado un texto en sus ojos. No sabia si lo releía o el texto era muy largo, después de lo que parecieron horas, el único gesto que hizo fue ver a las escaleras.

-¿Qué...?-Comencé a decir pero el me paso el teléfono y salio disparado hacia el segundo piso, donde la única persona que se encontraba era Grisam, nuestro profesor.

Curiosa, leí el mensaje; _"Profesor, intruso. En su cuarto, ¡Ahora! Vidas y libertad en peligro." _También este estaba firmado por un tal E.S.

Me dirigí como una bala al lugar donde habíamos dejado a Grisam solo, sorpresa, sorpresa. No había ni un alma en la habitación, por primera vez la casa se agrando a tamaños descomunales para mi razón y estuve dando de vueltas por toda la casa hasta que escuche el sonido de unos forcejeos que venían del baño que compartíamos Ericc y yo al estar en medio de nuestras habitaciones.

Abrí la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y de nuevo, al no encontrar nada, desesperada, abrí la puerta que daba a la habitación de Ericc.

Me paré en seco al ver al profesor Grisam, tirado en la alfombra del cuarto con Ericc encima revisando los bolsillos de su saco. Al hombre le corría un hilo de sangre desde la ceja donde tenia un corte.

Saliendo de mi estupor escuche las palabras que Ericc masticaba antes de pronunciar.

-Maldito degenerado, ¿Qué planeabas hacer con esto?- Dijo mientras mostraba nuestros cepillos de dientes. Tiene razón. Degenerado.

Acercándome con aire dominante hasta donde estaban _accidentalmente_ le pise la mano, ocasionando que al fin se diera cuenta que yo estaba ahí. Con una sonrisa del Gato de Alicia en País de las Maravillas que no prometía nada bueno le mire desde mi ventajosa posición. Con voz lenta y pausada hable;

-Gracias por atraparlo, ¿Otro fan? ¿Venderás mi baba por Internet? ¿Qué otras cosas tiene escondidas por ahí? Dije a la vez que incremente la fuerza de mi pie derecho para provocar mas dolor.

-Encontré nuestros cepillos de dientes y algunos de nuestros cabellos y ropa interior sucia.- Mierda, esa era la ropa que me había quitado antes de meterme a la ducha. Una corriente de ira creciente paso por todo mi cuerpo y no paro hasta instalarse en cada fibra de mi ser. Las palabras _"ADN" _e_ "Intruso" _no dejaban de sonar en mi cabeza como un molesto despertador._  
_

-Ohh querido profesor, si me los hubiera pedido le hubiera dado hasta una muestra de orina. Que triste que no lo hiciera de esa manera, como una persona amable y civilizada. Porque yo soy esa clase de persona, ¿Sabe? Así que amablemente le preguntare si me puede decir porque esta husmeando en mi casa. ¿Me haría el favor de responder?

Espere por una respuesta, y cuando no escuche nada, con fuerza y asegurándome de dar en el blanco, aterrice el tacón de aguja de mi zapatilla en su dedo indice. Como que le rompí el dedo al sujeto, no es como si me importase, pero por lo menos le dará a entender que no estamos jugando.

Grisam aulló de dolor y yo me regocije extendiendo aun más mi sonrisa gatuna. Ericc soltó un bufido como si fuera cosa de niños el gritar por un pisotón en el dedo, aun así no dijo nada.

-Es de mala educación no responder preguntas tan importantes, ¿Sabe? Y en este momento, estoy pensando en hacerle otra pregunta. Se que su lera es perfecta, tal vez se vea dañada cuando le quiebre todos los dedos. Así que más vale que responda vejete.

Su cara sudorosa se volvió hacia mi y vi el medio reflejado en sus ojos. Me temía, no sabia lo que era capaz de hacer, y ciertamente, por proteger a mi hermano y ami, yo tampoco sabia cuales eran mis limites. Y en este momento no me importaba.

Asintió con la fuerza y efusividad de una foca drogada. Me asegure de que esta vez sea el dedo anular el que este pisoteando.

-Ya que nos entendimos, ¿Porque jodido infierno esta husmeando en mi maldita casa?

-Yo solo... solo...

-Al grano.- Gruño Ericc, me limite a presionar más mi tacón.

-No lo se, me pagaron para que hiciera esto. Me dijeron que consiguiera cualquier cosa que ustedes usaran a diario. Incluyendo muestras de su pelo.

Ira y preocupación se arremolinaron en mi como una bola de fuego. Las dos juntas eran una mala combinación, te orillan a hacer cosas alocadas y desesperadas. No necesito desesperación en estos momentos. La bola de fuego subió por mi garganta y se atoro ahí.

Solo había una razón por la que alguien quisiera nuestro ADN, y eso es que sabían lo que eramos. Lo cual por una parte producía alivio, alguien nos lo podría explicar. Pero dudo que estén dispuestos a hacerlo si roban nuestros objetos personales sin permiso. Hasta donde se, eso es ilegal.

Mire en dirección a Ericc, el asintió a la pregunta que estaba en mis ojos. Su respuesta fue clara; No importa como, tenemos que sacar toda la información posible y asegurarnos que no se lleve nada de nosotros. Nada.

-¿Quien? y no me digas que no lo sabes, eso seria jugar con mi paciencia. Y mi paciencia no juega.

-No lo se, solamente se que fue un hombre alto de traje, me dijo que si le daba lo que me pedía me daría medio millón de euros, la mitad antes y lo demás después de llevarle sus cosas.- Lo dijo tan rápido que me sorprende que le hubiera entendido. Los ojos de Ericc se entrecerraron, seguía sobre él en el piso presionando su mano en su garganta. En mi opinión no lo suficientemente fuerte ya que este seguía hablando.

-¿Me dices que un hombre, un desconocido, te ofreció medio millón de euros por NUESTRO ADN y tu le dices; "Si gracias"? ¿En ningún momento se te ocurrió que algo podría salir mal o que simplemente era estúpido?- La voz de Ericc se volvió escéptica. No lo culpaba, eso estaba mal en tantos aspectos.

-¿Que otras cosas traes ahí para nosotros?- De pronto, mi voz sonó una décima más intimidante, logre el efecto deseado y este negó, nuevamente, con la cabeza como si fuera una foca drogada.

-¿Sabes que Scarlett? No le creo.- Esto es serio, eso ya lo sabia, pero aun así el escuchar_ ese _nombre en esta situación se escucho un poco loco.

Volviendo del País de las Maravillas, asentí mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con el.

-Me dirás en este momento todo, absolutamente todo lo que tengas en los bolsillos, me importa una mierda si tienes un condón puesto, me lo dirás.- No había ni una pizca de gracia en su voz a pesar de que me quería reír por su ultimo comentario. -Si no lo haces, mi hermanita se encargara de ti, yo se que me prefieres a mi. Eso no me importara si creo que me mientes.- Con un ultimo pisotón y segura que por lo menos le rompí los dos dedos, quite mi pie de su mano sangrante.

Ericc se paro con agilidad, su pose cuando estuvo erguido del todo, demostraba que estaba listo para saltar a una pelea en cualquier momento. No dejaría que lo hiciera, en este momento puede estar furioso al igual que yo, pero el tendría culpa por golpear a alguien después, eso no funcionaba en mi y no dejaría que el lidiara con toda esa mierda si puedo evitarlo.

Y hablando de mierdas, le sacaría toda a este sujeto si no vaciaba sus bolsillos en este momento.

Grisam se paro con movimientos torpes y acelerados, de los bolsillos de su pantalón saco una bola de cabellos enredada que debio sacar del cepillo, ropa interior, un tampon... Para ese momento lo único que podía pensar es que eso era de las cosas más enfermas que había visto jamas. ¿Qué clase de persona roba tampones? ¡Tampones!

Levante una ceja mirándolo incrédula cuando saco la cosa de sus pantalones. El me miro, avergonzado, desvió la mirada y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando termino de hacerlo nuevamente fue Ericc quien hablo. Su voz dura y aun cargada de furia resonó por toda la habitación sonando 10 veces más alta por el nerviosismo que todos despedíamos de nuestros cuerpos.

Una vez que se fue y de darle muchas advertencias como que realmente morirá si lo veíamos de nuevo se fue, claro, antes nos aseguramos realmente de que no llevaba nada más. Le hicimos quitarse la ropa para asegurarnos y descubrimos que llevaba escondido en los calzoncillos nuestras plumas, -nuestras plumas con huellas digitales- le di un buen puñetazo por eso.

Cuando se fue, Ericc cayó rendido en el sofá, sumido en sus pensamientos. Hice lo mismo y me acosté en el piso de madera bajo el sofá a pensar en lo que había pasado. ¿En que nos estábamos metiendo?

Sea lo que sea, se siente como si le hubiéramos pedido un favor a Satán y nos lo estuviera cobrando con creces. Y odio deber cosas. Normalmente es a mi a quien deben, yo era algo así como la mafia Londinense, nada pasaba sin que yo diera mi aprobación y con conexiones por todos lados. Incluso los adultos me pedían favores. Y lo extraño.

Y así es como llegamos a donde estamos. Tan paranoicos que cortamos todo contacto con el mundo exterior. Ningún mensaje a llegado desde el incidente con nuestro profesor, estamos en algo así como alerta roja, a la espera de que la catástrofe suceda.

Estamos más tensos que un resorte, aun estoy a la espera que de un día a otro, los Hombres de Negro se aparezcan en nuestra puerta con armas gigantes listas para disparar. Bueno estoy exagerando, Ericc es quien esta a la espera de eso. Yo más bien me encuentro como un perro ansioso que quiere que lo saquen a pasear en cuanto sea posible.

A la mitad del mes llego un mensaje, los dos nos tensamos y mis pelos se erizaron, mi piel de gallina y el escalofrió me hicieron darme cuenta que no estaba tan despreocupada como quería aparentar.

Con una mirada nerviosa, mi hermano que se encontraba en la cocina, se dirigió hasta la mesita de té donde estaba su celular. No lo habíamos tocado desde el ultimo mensaje. Como la vez anterior, el teléfono fue tomado como si fuera una bomba radiactiva que explotaría en cualquier momento si no es tratada con más cuidado del necesario.

La pantalla se ilumino y vi que Ericc respiro -realmente respiro- de alivio. Parte de la tensión que no sabia que tenia en sus hombros se esfumo y sentí un poco de esperanza. Seguramente no era nada malo y eso significaba que podía ir de compras, retomar mis clases y poder salir al aire libre. Con otro suspiro de alivio, Ericc me paso el celular y prácticamente se lo arrebate de las manos recelosa.

_"No hay problema. Pueden continuar con sus vidas normales E.S." _No me había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo la respiración hasta que la solté, el nudo que estaba en mi estomago se deshizo y sentí que podía volar de lo ligera que me sentía. Esto eran excelentes noticias. Después de odiar al maldito aparato por tanto tiempo, ahora tenia ganas de besarle y, ¡Por el infierno que lo haría!

Con una sonrisa que desrozariá los músculos de cualquiera, me gire para poder mirar de frente a Ericc. El brillo en sus ojos era inegable. Imagino que mi expresión era igual a la suya.

-Bueno eso fue...

-¿Cómo si el precio sobre nuestras cabezas desapareciera?

-Si, algo como eso. Se siente bien.

Se arrojo como un saco de patatas al sofá. Yo hice lo mismo en el que estaba junto al suyo.

Ericc se veía como si pensara en la mortalidad del cangrejo. Realmente desesperante considerando que no se que pensar.

¿Que significa esto? Que todo esta fuera de peligro supongo. No mas profesores locos o servidumbre que seguramente de haberse quedado seguirían los pasos de Grisam. ¿Podremos salir? ¿O seguiré encerrada por mi bien? La verdad no lo se y espero que este mismo día pueda largarme.

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

Hacia ya 6 meses que llegamos a esa casa, 6 meses donde los primeros 3 fueron un infierno. Luego que la alerta roja pasara, decidimos mudarnos a una ciudad más cercana a la ciudad, extrañando las calles atestadas de gente y los Starbucks, el cambio no me molestó mucho.

Ahora todo estaba normal -dentro de lo que cabe- nuestras habilidades están mejorando a niveles asombrosos, ahora todos creen nuestras mentiras. Ayer hice creer a un recepcionista que llovían sándwiches. Me divertí.

Llegue a la puerta del departamento, antes de abrir la puerta, me encuentro un sobre de papel demasiado duro y brillante para no ser uno caro. Ansiosa -ya que nadie envía cartas- recojo el pequeño rectángulo de papel y empujo la puerta con un movimiento de cadera.

Ericc esta en la sala de estar, acomodando sus discos por genero. Santurrón. Con el abre cartas de la cesta que esta junto a la puerta, rasgo el papel y me pongo a leer la elaborada letra de la carta.

La carta hablaba sobre que nos dejaron el 40% de una compañía y que nos debíamos presentar con uno de los fundadores de esta, para que nos instruyeran un poco en caso de que quisiéramos dedicarnos en cuerpo y alma a la empresa.

La verdad era, que nuestra manera de hacer más dinero era invertir y jugar con la bolsa de valores. Somos jodidamente buenos en eso. La carta especificaba que nuestro padre y un amigo levantaron desde cero una empresa, mi padre, dueño de casi la mitad de todo, murió antes de que pudiera vender alguna de sus acciones.

Sin embargo, su compañero, se vio obligado a vender algunas de las suyas y por lo que decía la carta, en estos momentos era una de las empresas con más ingresos del mundo y que prácticamente eramos dueños de ella. Como si me importara. También decía algo sobre querer conocernos en persona.

¿Adivinen quien aceptó? Yupi yupi, cena con un amigo perdido de mi padre. ¿Saben que más? Es en Londres, sip, Londres, como en la ciudad que queda a dos horas de camino por carretera.

Nos presentamos a la hora y fecha acordadas, en cuanto dijimos nuestros nombres en recepción, todos nos trataron como reyes, me ofrecieron comida y bebidas que ni siquiera sabia que existían. Podría acostumbrarme a esto. Subimos por el elevador hasta el ultimo piso, el elevador era de cristal transparente y tenia vista a las ventanas de la empresa, lo único que podía ver era más edificios frente a este, un andamio de limpieza como por el piso 27 y pájaros que pasaban volando. Aburrido. Llegamos al piso 30 -el ultimo- y nos guiaron por los pasillos.

Jugando al Sudoku en mi celular, camine distraída por el lugar dejando que Ericc me guiara. El se comía el lugar con la mirada, valorando lo que seria suyo en unos cuantos meses. Solamente faltan 5 para que seamos mayores de edad. ¿Saben lo que significa? Significa, que oficialmente puedo ir a prisión con condena. Bueno, eso tampoco me importa mucho, nada que el dinero no pueda arreglar.

Entramos a una enorme habitación, a lo largo de la pared, viendo hacia la ventana estaban unos sillones largos de color rojo puta. Se veían caros. Frente a estos, a intervalos de unos cuantos metros, se encontraban mesitas de té con revistas y jarrones decorados en ellas. En la esquina, junto a la enorme puerta de madera y el ventanal de cristal, estaba un escritorio que escondía a una anciana de 50 años que tecleaba en su computador como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

Le dio un sorbo a una taza de no-se-que-demonios-decoración-de-gatos y nos miro desde sus enromes gafas. ¿Acaso todo era enorme aquí? Con voz supér practicada para momentos como este, hablo;

-Buenos días, soy Anabell, la asistente personal del Señor Doyle.

Ericc saludó a la anciana esa y nos pasaron por las puertas. Cuando entre, lo admito, me pregunté si esta podría ser nuestra oficina o algo así. Y la idea no me desagradaba. En el fondo, estaba un escritorio enorme y pulido. A la izquierda estaba un bar con una barra y unos cuantos asientos altos.

Atrás, en cada esquina, estaban macetas con plantas, la habitación tenia la típica mirada a la ciudad solo que esta era increíble. a cada lado de las puertas estaban unos sillones con mesitas de té frente a ellos. En las paredes había unos cuantos cuadros. Las paredes eran de un rojo apagado y borgoña, mientras que la alfombra era de un color arena, al igual que el techo.

Como si fuera una película, un hombre se dio la vuelta en la silla tras el escritorio y nos miro con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Anthony Doyle. Los estaba esperando.- Chan, chan chaaaaaan. Ahora podrían sonar truenos y de fondo verse unos relámpagos.

Como nada sucedió después de la dramática entrada, me concentre en el sujeto frente a mi. Es guapo, sus ojos azules centellaban de emoción y ansia, con una sonrisa de comercial y unos anchos hombros, el sujeto que no aparentaba más de 40, podía aparecerse por mi habitación cuando quisiera.

Cuando su sonrisa se hizo más ancha, unas arruguitas se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos, su cabello, negro como la noche, -mas largo de lo que un ejecutivo normal lo tendría- tenia un aire despeinado y despreocupado con una pequeña sección de canas que comenzaba tras sus orejas. No parecía un ejecutivo, parecía un modelo. Un sexy modelo.

El shock pasó, y se escucho cuando Ericc tragó y decidió responder.

-Bu- buenos días, señor. Soy Ericc Finlay y ella es mi gemela, Zohar Finlay. Un gusto conocerle.

-¿Conocerme? ¡Pero si yo prácticamente los vi nacer! No me vengan con esas cosas, somos familia.- Su voz fue enérgica, amable y llena de emoción, como si esperara esto por años.

¿Así que familia eh? Eso significa, cero modelo ejecutivo guapo para mi. Aunque no dice nada sobre no intentarlo.

-Pero que grosero soy, adelante, sientense donde gusten. Yo les recomendaría los sillones, le da un aire menos informal a esto.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, nos dirigimos hasta los mullidos sillones que no dudo sean de cuero. Un hermoso cuero blanco.

El Señor Doyle, se paro de su silla y comenzó a caminar frente a nosotros por toda la habitación.

-Como ya sabrán, están aquí para que les platique sobre nuestra empresa. Pero preferiría centrarme en la relación que sus padres y yo teníamos.

-Claro.- Ericc se movió incomodo junto a mi.

-Muy bien, esto puede tomar un poco de tiempo. ¿Saben lo que es la _eugenesia?_

_-_Ya veo, ¿Complejo de Hitler? Ahora entiendo la piel pálida y los ojos azules. ¡Solo falta el cabello rubio! ¡Anabelle trae el tinte! La raza Aria no puede esperar.- Dos pares de ojos se posaron en mi. Un par de ellos llameaba en furia como si hubiera escupido en la religión y los otros, un poco más cálidos me miraban con desaprobación.

Los ojos de Doyle parpadearon repetidas veces antes de dirigirse nuevamente a nosotros.

-No, bueno si, es eso. Trata sobre la raza Aria. Les pido que me escuchen atentamente y guarden sus preguntas,- Dio un rápido vistazo en mi dirección - y opiniones para el final. Con esto pretendo explicarme mejor y así poder aclarar cualquier duda que tengan.

En pocas palabras que me calle. Lindo.

-Como les iba diciendo, la raza Aria se remota hasta Hitler y su sueño por crear la especie perfecta, capaz de derrotar a cualquier ejercito. Era una idea futurista, pero demasiado incapaz de llevarse a cabo considerando la era en la que estaban. Se hicieron varios experimentos por años en cientos de personas.

"-En mi opinión, la raza perfecta no se hace. Se nace. Con un ideal en mente, decidí seguir la practica que mi familia a seguido desde la muerte de Hitler. Ya saben, el negocio familiar y todo eso. Con ayuda de varios científicos alrededor de todo el mundo, hicimos hallazgos sorprendentes. Llevamos las cosas a otro nivel. Mi generación anterior, aunque fue la mejor, se vio frenada por los pocos avances tecnológicos de su era. Esta vez no.

-¿Y esto nos lleva a...?- Cerré mi linda boquita al ver las miradas de ambos, ladrandome que me calle con los ojos, decidí no intervenir de nuevo.

-Aquí es donde entran ustedes. Después de años de investigación y experimentos, estuvimos seguros de que el próximo funcionaria. Todo estaba perfectamente sincronizado para que esto sucediera; los descubrimientos, los avances, la tecnología.

"-Buscamos a los candidatos perfectos que donaran su ADN para así crear a un ser superior. Encontramos a una cantante de Jazz, alta, IQ sobresaliente -y por mucho- condición física perfecta, y también múltiples talentos natos. Era la mujer y donante ideal. Eso sin mencionar que demasiado bella.

"-Yo fui el candidato masculino. Tomamos mi esperma y un ovulo de la mujer, lo fecundamos. La ingeniería genética se hizo cargo del resto. El nombre de esa persona era Melany Collins.- Se quedo callado durante un tiempo esperando que reconociéramos el nombre. No lo hicimos.

-Bonita charla la verdad pero, ¿Cómo nos involucra a mi hermano y a mi todo esto?

-Ustedes son el resultado de ese experimento.

El shock debió de ser tan tremendo que ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de abrir la boca. ¿Qué se sobre la Eugenesia? Nazis, raza perfecta, dolorosos experimentos a base de inyecciones en los ojos para cambiar el tono de ellos. ¿Eso hicieron con nosotros?

La realidad me pegó una bofetada al miso tiempo que me tiraba un balde de agua fría. Cambiar. Eso es lo que Ericc y yo hacemos. Cambiar nuestro tono de piel, ojos, cabello, estatura. ¿Es resultado de experimentos? ¿Soy un experimento? No se que esperaba, no se si quería que esto fuera resultado de algo paranormal o cosa de ovnis. Pero definitivamente no me esperaba esto.

El primero en salir del shock fue Ericc. -¿Cómo?

-Excelente pregunta. Lo que ustedes hacen es algo así como la adaptación. Se adaptan a la situación, cambian todo el aspecto físico de su cuerpo. Pero eso ustedes ya lo saben. Lo que no saben es el poder que tienen sobre las personas. Ustedes no sudan. En vez de eso, su sudor es secretado en forma gaseosa, llenando el aire. Ustedes siempre están secretando una sustancia. Lo que sucede, es que al entrar en contacto con otra persona que esta en presencia de esta sustancia, creen todo lo que se les dice. Ustedes le llaman engañar. Lo que en realidad pasa, es que la toxina viaja por todo su torrente sanguíneo hasta llegar al cerebro. Se instala y responde a ustedes.

Entonces recordé al recepcionista que creía que llovían sándwiches. Me tomo un poco convencerlo, pero lo logre. ¿Era esto de lo que eramos capaces?

-Funciona como un comando a distancia. Ustedes hablan y todo comienza a funcionar. Engañan a la mente. Lo que aun no son capaces de hacer, -y me alegra mucho decirles que muy pronto lo lograrán- es formar espejismos en la mente de las personas, es parecido a engañar, pero es como si ustedes cambiaran sin cambiar. El cambio solo esta en la mente de la persona.

-¿Usted es nuestro padre?

-Si, yo soy su padre.- Y por alguna razón esto no me causo la gracia que hubiera esperado. Darth Vader estaría decepcionado si no me reía ante esta confesión. Lo extraño es que esto esta es tan retorcido que me sorprendería si Ericc y yo volvemos a ser los mismo.

-Y una cosa más.- Su sonrisa se hizo gigante, una sonrisa de comercial pero verdadera, o podía ver en sus ojos que brillaban de entusiasmo. -No son hermanos. Al menos no genéticamente.

Cuando la bomba explotó sentí que era cosa de los grandes dioses el que no me cayera de mi silla, y espere que lo hiciera porque, en este momento toda mi vida se caía a pedazos resultaba ilógico que la silla no hiciera también lo mismo.

Me gire a mi izquierda donde estaba Ericc y me pregunte si mi cara tenia el mismo horror y miedo que la suya.

* * *

_Holis. Aquí estoy de nuevo. y saben que les traigo? Suspenso. Una buena dosis de nutritivo suspenso. Matenme. Y este sera todo el parecido que tendrá con el Fic "Jane Mal" _

_Lucya; Gracias por tu Review. Castiel aparecerá pronto._

_Y eso es todo. Yo ya hice mi parte, ahora les toca hacer la suya a ustedes. Y no se hagan los que no saben que tienen que hacer! _

_Fecha mínima de entrega: Martes 15 de Abril. 7 días a partir de mañana._

_Fecha limite de entrega: Martes 22 de Abril. 14 días a partir de mañana._


	3. Chapter 3

Amour Sucreé no me pertenece. Es de Chinomiko. Solo los personajes extra y la historia son míos.

_Yo si hemm.. Seeeh bueno, disfruten._

* * *

_Tercera mentira: Padres amorosos y atentos.**  
**_

_**Castiel:**_

Creo que hay una mancha en la pared. Seeh, definitivamente es una mancha. O tal vez no... Mierda, el cabello de Debrah no me deja comprobarlo. La quitaría de encima mio si no supiera que jode más que el infierno cuando la paro.

Su lengua se siente extraña en mi boca; casi como si fuera una intrusa. Tachen eso. Es una completa intrusa. Su lengua se mueve con desesperación y lujuria, demasiado de ambos como para que sea un buen beso. Su mano se mueve con la naturaleza de una zorra hacía mi entrepierna. ¿Cómo fue que llegue a pensar que e_sto_ era genial?

Oh sí, ahora recuerdo. Fue antes de ella.

Mis planes de esta tarde se acaban de joder. Sorpresa, sorpresa. ¿Acaso no puedo pensar en ella sin que sienta la necesidad de golpear algo?

-Debrah, sera mejor que te largues.

-Yo se que tu no quieres eso _gatito_. Pero entiendo que te hagas del rogar, te hace sentir importante, lo entiendo.

Su aliento a menta pega en mi cara. Lo que ella llama "Sexy respiración contra el rostro" no causa nada más que nauseas en mi, puede que funcione en otros, pero en mi no. Ya no.

Lo que ella me dijo me hubiera ofendido si no me importara poco menos que la mierda. Con movimientos bruscos y rápidos la quito de mi regazo. La muy perra encadena mi cuello con sus brazos.

Con poca sutileza y con un esfuerzo monumental para no vomitar por su puchero, logro quitármela de encima. -Sabes Debrah, me atrapaste, me estoy haciendo del rogar. Ahora lárgate que tengo que limpiar una mancha.

Me levanto del sofá y abro la puerta para acentuar el mensaje que aun no le llega. Siempre es un fastidio hacer que se largue, pero tampoco quiero que deje de "visitarme".

-El amor te pego fuerte _gatito_- Su dedo paso por mi pecho antes de salir. Vi rojo. A veces me costaba recordar que era una chica y que su hocico de perra conozca la punta de mis botas está prohibido. Pero mierda si no me haría sentir mejor.

Cuando una sonrisa gatuna se extendió en su rostro al ver pasar a un punk frente a mi casa, supe que estaba fuera de peligro. Su próxima presa le llego en bandeja de plata, para ella una invitación así es imposible de ignorar.

Olvido la mancha en la pared y me dirijo a mi cuarto. Mi laptop esta donde la deje. En el centro de mi cama. Mierda. Ahora recuerdo también que pagina estaba visitando ante de que Debrah llegara.

Me sentí estúpido la primera vez que tecleé su nombre, pero la desesperación no me dejo en paz hasta que lo hice.

Y valla sorpresa que me llevé. Sabia que aparecía en algunos reportajes pero mierda. Simplemente mierda. Mi ex era una maldita celebridad.

Pero saberlo no ayudo a la constante presión en mi pecho cada vez que se esparcía un nuevo rumor en la escuela.

Debo admitir, la muy perra tiene estilo para eso de las despedidas. Aun recuerdo cuando caminaba al salón de ciencias y vi que en el final del pasillo había un gran circulo. Pase de largo el tumulto y casi tropiezo cuando escuche porque todos estaban tan alterados.

-Alguien tiene que decirle a Zohar.- Una niña estaba hablando con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

-¿Se supone que lo haga yo? Sabes que no lo haré, me rompería un brazo o peor. Yo no seré quien le diga que su hermano decidió jugar a la Bella Durmiente en el pasillo.

Escuchar ese nombre siempre hacia que mis vellos se erizaran en respuesta. Pero en este momento no pude procesar mucho y me gire en la dirección contraria al salón de ciencias. El aula de historia quedaba malditamente lejos. Si lo sabre yo, ¿Cuantas veces prácticamente no corrí para llegar a tiempo a mi clase porque a ella no le gustaba toda la mierda de chico malo?

Me congele en el pasillo al ver otro ajetreo en el pasillo que lleva a historia. Eso no podía ser una maldita coincidencia considerando todos los hechos. Como si fuera un naufrago a la vista de su rescate, me lance a la multitud y la vi. Ahí estaba ella tirada en el piso mientras unos chicos intentaban levantarla para llevarla a la enfermería.

No la volví a ver después de eso. Nadie lo hizo. Lo próximo que supe fue que los dos hermanos cayeron en coma por razones desconocidas. Algunos noticieros cubrieron la nota sin detenerse mucho en la noticia. Pero otros donde los conductores hablaban hasta por los codos, alegaban que su hermano y ella tuvieran un coma repentino era demasiada coincidencia.

También yo lo pensaba. Surgieron teorías sobre porque sucedió todo eso; desde que tuvieron una sobredosis de alguna droga, hasta que tuvieron ciertos percances con la mafia y prefirieron hacerse pasar por unos individuos comatosos a darle cara al pequeño lió.

Algunos se convencieron de que fue culpa de las drogas cuando encontraron varios tipos de ella en el casillero de Zohar. Hasta donde sabia, la chica era demasiado lista como para volverse adicta a algo, por lo tanto la vendía. Sep, eso no me sorprendería tanto.

Cuando todos lo dejaron pasar y se enfocaron en sus patéticas y aburridas vidas, fue cuando me desespere y busque en Internet. Lo cual fue ayer.

Pensé que si salia en las noticias, podía haber unos cuantos artículos sobre el tema o sobre sus más grandes travesuras antes de que decidiera hacerse pasar por un angelito solo para ver que pasaba.

El nombre que puse en el buscador fue con el que la conocí. No sabia si el otro era un seudónimo o algo así. Lo que vi no fue lo que esperaba, pero aun así ni de cerca con lo que encontré cuando di click en "Búsquedas similares" y después en "Scarlett Cox". La chica tenia un problema con la autoridad.

También encontré unos cuantos blogs de fans. En ellos había personas que solamente hacían comentarios como "¡Scarlett, hazme un hijo!" y lo mismo para su hermano. Incluso había unos cuantos Ask de personas que respondían como si fueran ellos.

Sabia que era problemática pero eso era quedarse corto. Robo de patrullas, detenciones por alterar la paz publica, fiestas ilegales, agresiones, ordenes de restricción y cargos por incendiar algunos clubs eran solo algunas de las cosas que hacia.

Las Vegas hubiera sido su lugar ideal pero por alguna razon decidió aterrorizar a las masas Londinenses. Su hermano se había visto arrastrado en todos sus problemas y hasta participo. Vi vídeos de ella paseandose frente a una estacion policíaca en nada más que la parte inferior de su ropa interior y sus manos tapando sus senos mientras corría de los oficiales con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Encontré algunas persecuciones y demás cosas. Pero eso no era lo que quería. No me importaba que hubiera usado su sostén como arma mortal para pegarle a los oficiales en la cara.

Yo solo quiero lo que vine a buscar en primer lugar. Lo ultimo que supe fue que despertó del coma después de 3 días. Los artículos no decían porque fue el coma, pero si saben que se mudó a un pueblo pequeño alejado de la ciudad a vivir con su hermano.

Solos. Ambos. Juntos. Mierda. Que se jodan con eso, no puedo ni pensar lo que deben de estar haciendo en este momento. Malditos degenerados. Si se besan en publico, ¿Qué es lo que hacen cuando están solos?

No puedo ir por ahí. No si quiero que esa mancha siga siendo mi único problema en las paredes.

-Que le den.

Teniendo como ultimo pensamiento a la única chica que ame, cerré mis ojos a la espera de poder olvidar todo en sueños.

Dos minutos. Eso fue todo el tiempo que a la vida se le venia en gana darme para descansar. ¿Acaso me odia y me quiere muerto de frustración y enojo acumulado? De las bocinas de mi celular escucho una canción a la que no le distingo la letra... Pero el ritmo es bueno. Uh, cierto me están llamando.

Levantando y tirando la almohada que usaba para tapar el ruido, tomo el teléfono. Mierda. Sip ¿Porque la vida iba a querer matarme si aquí tengo mi propio infierno personal? ¡Buen ritmo mi trasero! Es _"Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own"_ de U2 y solo hay un par de personas que tienen esa tono. Una canción verdaderamente irónica a la situación.

La duda se extiende por toda mi mente. ¿Qué pasa si no les contesto? Seguramente seguirá sonando... Pero si lo hago sera una joda total.

En el ultimo momento, decidiendo que sera mejor terminar con esto rápido, tomo el teléfono y presiono la estúpida tecla de responder. Al momento, la chillante voz de mi madre hace que aleje el maldito aparato de mi oído. Seeh debí dejarlo tirado.

_-Castiel ¡Cariño! ¿Porque no contestabas? Pequeño bribón... _

-Ma.- Sera mejor que la corte desde este momento. -¿Porque estas llamando?

_-Preguntando ese tipo de cosas Castiel... Me haces sentir como una mala madre que solo llama cuando tiene asuntos que arreglar.-_ Su voz se vuelve un puchero y se, aunque no estoy con ella, que tiene esa mirada de cachorro con el entrecejo fruncido y su labio inferior acomodados en su redondo rostro.

-¿Cómo está papá?-

_-¿Porque preguntas por el si estas hablando conmigo? Bueno, antes que rompa en llanto por tu indiferencia, te diré que te visitaremos. ¡Chao!-_

Me colgó. ¿Se supone que el hijo soy yo? Esperen. MI-ER-DA. Simplemente mierda. ¿Porque vendrán? Aun no termina la escuela.

Debo aprender a mantener la boca cerrada. -¿Tanto me odias vida?- Mi voz sale en un suspiro, aun no puedo creer lo mal que me la e pasado en estos días. Pero mi madre no dijo cuando llegarían.

Un pequeño claro de esperanza se abre en medio de todo esto y pienso, pienso realmente que podría infestar la casa con termitas antes de que ellos lleguen para así obligarlos a quedarse donde están. El donde me quede no es un problema, tengo amigos que me darán la mano.

Ese me parece un buen plan.

Y esta vez teniendo como ultimo pensamiento donde carajos conseguiré termitas, me duermo.

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

Unas manos cálidas me apartan los largos mechones sobre mi frente. Se siente bien, como si lo hicieran con amor. A mi mente llega el recuerdo de la ultima persona que hizo eso... ¿Tan temprano y ya estoy pensando es ella?

Con un manotazo quito a quien sea que este haciendo eso y me siento en la cama. Mi madre me mira con esos enormes ojos grises que tiene. Tristeza y decepción están en ellos. Con lentitud forma un puño con su pequeña mano y la lleva hasta su pecho. Le dolió lo que hice y a mi me dolió su mirada. No dice nada y pestañea rápidamente para impedir que una lagrima se le escapara. Olvidaba la inestable relación que tenemos.

-Cast... hijo, ya estamos en casa. Esta vez nos quedaremos más tiempo y podremos ir a muchos lugares ¿Si?

-Cu... cuando tomaron el avión para acá?- Mi madre es una sobrecargo y mi padre piloto, se conocieron en un vuelo de México hasta Perú. 11 meses después yo vine al mundo.

Mi madre dejo de trabajar hasta que tenia 10 años, pero nunca veía a mi padre y yo sabia lo mucho que significaba para ella. Decidí que podía vivir con niñeras mientras ella estaba trabajando. Al principio volvía cada cierto tiempo y era la mejor madre del mundo, pero crecí y ella dejo de visitarme con regularidad, a hacer una visita ocasional en mi cumpleaños o Navidad, pero a veces volvía por cosas de la escuela y se regresaba cuando el asunto terminaba.

Con el tiempo me emancipe y dejo de ser necesario que firmara todos esas cosas y yo me hice cargo de todo. E estado de maravilla desde entonces.

-Cuando te llame estaba a punto de despegar.

No supe que responder a eso y ella pareció tampoco saber que añadir. Un silencio incomodo se deslizo en la habitación y ella lo notó. Con movimientos torpes y nerviosos se levanto de mi cama ha hacer lo que sea que las mamas hagan en momentos como este.

No hubo mucha acción después de eso y la platica con mi padre fue parecida a la anterior. Me di cuenta que dormí desde que Debrah se fue en la tarde y desperté cuando mamá llegó en la mañana.

Ellos dijeron que irían a saludar a toda el pueblo. Me ofrecieron ir con ellos pero mi respuesta fue decir algo sobre ir a la tienda de mascotas. Necesito conseguir esas termitas rápido.

Estúpida vida y estúpida mala suerte. Seguramente no tardaran en preguntar mis notas mañana que la escuela comience. Como si necesitara otra razon para odiar los lunes.

* * *

_Decidí__ que no habría suspenso es esta ocasión. Personas comienzan a odiarme por eso. también decidí que sera corto, la verdad es que no sabia que escribir, tampoco se puede encontrar con Scarlett porque tendría que contar todo lo que paso antes de que se encontraran desde el punto de vista de ella y luego volver a escribir cuando se encontraron pero con otra perspectiva... y seeeh, como que eso no va aquí. Es por eso que decidí que la tarde de Castiel puede ser contada vagamente en los próximo capítulos o simplemente que se olvide. No es como si fuera de mucha importancia o como si el capitulo hubiera sido entretenido. _

_Fecha mínima de entrega: Miércoles 23 de Abril. 7 días a partir de ahora._

_Fecha limite de entrega: Miércoles 30 de Abril. 14 días a partir de ahora._

_¡Oh, les tengo una sorpresa! Tal vez, y eh dicho solo tal vez, actualice en modo Flash para la parte de Scarlett ya que este capitulo es una basura._

_¡Strugberry fuera! ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	4. Chapter 4

Amour Sucreé no me pertenece. Es de Chinomiko. Solo los personajes extra y la historia son míos.

_No fui tan Flash como quería... pero entiendan, son vacaciones y como que tengo -aunque lo duden- vida social. Y si no aceptan esto, pues jodanse. :) ¿Apoco no soy una lindura de persona? Como sea, espero que el suspenso de este capitulo funcione para el anterior tambien._

_Así que yo si hemm.. Seeeh bueno, disfruten._

* * *

**_Cuarta mentira: No hay amor_**

**_Scarlett:_**

Mierda.

Eso es todo lo que puedo procesar. Mierda. Los cerdos vuelan, los pájaros caminan correctamente... Y Ericc y yo no somos hermanos.

Una mentira, una locura. No puede ser cierto, el es mi hermano. _Tiene_ que ser mi hermano. Una risa histeria se estaciona en mi garganta y, una vez que salio ya no pude contenerla. La risa floja no fue contenida ni siquiera cuando quería hablar.

-Bueno, ese fue un gran chiste, no se si lo sabe o no, pero resulta que somos gemelos. Claro que somos hermanos.

-Me imaginaba esta reacción. Veras, Zohar...

-Para usted soy Scarlett.- Mi tono serio volvió. No permitiré que me hable como si fuéramos amigos.

-Bien Scarlett, solo Ericc es hijo mio. Tu eres...

-¿El experimento?- Escupí las palabras, esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Pero tampoco tenia sentido que yo fuera el experimento, se supone que usaron su esperma y al parecer yo no soy su hija. Tan loco como suene eso.

-No. Tu eres hija de Everett Simons- La mencion de _ese_ nombre me tomo desprevenida. Desde hacia años que no escuchaba ese nombre. Fue nuestro padre durante el tiempo que estuvo vivo. Y al parecer solo mio ya que Ericc y yo no somos nada. No. Corrección, sigue siendo nuestro padre. Ericc y yo seguimos siendo hermanos. Y nunca dejamos de serlo.

-En realidad, el experimento es Ericc.- Ericc no había pronunciado palabra aun. Su expresión seguía siendo de desconcierto. -Tu, mas bien, fuiste como un parásito. Y nunca me alegre tanto de criar parásitos.

Doble mierda.

-Y.. Yo no lo en..entiendo.- Para este momento, seguiría contenta el camino al Limbo junto a Ericc

-Su madre, que se convertiría en mi esposa, me engaño con Everett, yo no sabia sobre eso. Al parecer tuvieron sexo antes de fecundarla. Ustedes no tenían porque juntarse, se supone que se formarían en bolsas separadas. Obviamente no fue así.

"-Ambos se acercaron demasiado, tanto que se comenzaron a fecundar juntos. Tenían que alimentarse, Ericc siendo el más fuerte, era quien se alimentaba primero. Tu morirías por ser demasiado débil y serias desechada naturalmente. No fue así. Tu te alimentabas de Ericc y al parecía no importarle. Fuiste un parásito. Pasado algunos meses Ericc parecía tener una remota conciencia de lo que hacia. Alucinamos cuando dejo de alimentarse para que lo hicieras tu. No quisiste, en vez de eso te seguiste alimentando de Ericc, tan extraño como suene eso, lo hacías. Así que Ericc comía por ambos cada día más hasta el punto que las vitaminas que le dábamos a su madre parecían insuficientes.

-Un momento.- Ericc pareció reaccionar y se paro de un salto, sorprendiéndome.-Nuestra madre, usted lo acaba de decir. Somos hermanos.

-Se equivocan de nuevo, aunque bueno, no del todo. Ustedes nacieron para estar juntos. Como hombre y mujer. No hay nada que puedan hacer contra eso. Y no crean que no lo se. ¿Dependencia Excesiva Compensativa? Sandeces. Amor o no de por medio, ustedes terminaran juntos.

¿Doble mierda? Nah, ni los dedos me alcanzaban para contar el numero de mierdas que eso era.

Tratando pero fallando olímpicamente de mantener mi voz neutral, hable; -¿Como lo sabe? y mejor aun, ¿Porque lo conocemos hasta ahora?

-Su madre y Everett se fugaron juntos, los alejaron de mi. Se fueron a Estados Unidos y los mantuvieron ocultos.- Ahora entendía porque nuestra madre siempre nos dejaba solos y nos mudábamos todo el tiempo. No sabia porque era amable con otros niños y los sacaba a paseo. Despistar. Eso es lo que hacia, encontró unos gemelos y los hizo pasar por nosotros. Cuando nos visitaba eran los mejores días del mundo, y ella era realmente feliz. Solo nos quería a salvo.

Una sonrisa creció en su rostro. Odio esa sonrisa. Falsa, plástica, me recuerda al novio idiota de barbie.

-Por supuesto, no lo logró, ustedes resaltaban tanto como un punto amarillo en un fondo negro. Tan listos que hubieran adelantado varios años si su madre los hubiera dejado, hábiles con todo lo que hacían. Superiores. Pero eso nunca basta para ti. Resaltabas por tu comportamiento y actitud.

"-Al principio pensé que seria un poco dificil seguir su pista, pero me equivoque. De nuevo, tu atraías problemas como una lampara a los insectos. Pase de contratar espías a encender el noticiero cada mañana para ver que hacías y donde estabas.

"-Volviendo al tema de la genética, cuando me llego la noticia de que cayeron en coma, supe que tenia que llamarlos. Su coma, se debio a que su cuerpo maduro y estaba listo tanto para procrear,- Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda cuando me miró. - como para recibir los cambios y producir las toxinas adecuadas para que puedan hacer lo que hacen.

Ahora todo estaba más claro que el agua. Cuando cumplimos 17, en medio de los pasillos de la escuela caímos en coma durante una semana. Los noticieros se llenaron de notas como que ingerimos una droga y por eso el coma repentino y simultaneo. Nos llevaron a casa y todos decían que la droga estaba por todas partes, las personas creían tener alucinaciones ya que Ericc y yo nos poníamos en modo camaleón.

El sujeto seguía mirándonos con esa enorme sonrisa de comercial y yo tenia ganas de golpearlo. Unas enormes ganas de golpearlo.

¿Cuando parará de hablar? Al parecer no en este momento, porque aunque estoy segura que tengo una completa cara de idiota el no se detendrá. Para este momento siento como si él fuera ese tipo de Charlie Brown, el maestro del que no recuerdo el nombre.

Escuche algo sobre sentirnos atraídos. ¿Era por eso que sentí cosas extrañas en mi estomago la vez anterior? ¿Acaso eso no era amor? Yo lo sentí como amor, cada vez que lo hacíamos. ¿Esto significa que en verdad todo lo que siento por Ericc fue manipulado en un tubo de ensayo?

Mis oídos zumban y se que, en este momento, me podrían decir que la Tierra tiene la forma de una flor y yo ni siquiera prestaría la atención necesaria como para reírme.

Estoy tan concentrada en lo que sentí cuando nos besamos, que no me doy cuenta del momento en que un Negro Gigante de Dos Metros Violador pone su gigantona mano en mi hombro. Giro mi cabeza tan rápido que por un segundo me pregunto si no me lo rompí. La pregunta es abandonada en el momento que veo a un sujeto similar junto a Ericc -similar en el aspecto de matón, pero ni en comparación con mi Negro de Dos Metros-, estoy por abrir mi boca cuando el Sr. Doyle, -porque en ningún momento lo llamare _papá-_ piensa los mismo que yo y me interrumpe.

Estoy comenzando a pensar que tiene serios problemas y que el Síndrome de Hitler no es lo único que tiene, si no tambien esa aversion suya por interrumpir y hablar como si no hubiera un mañana que me tiene hasta la mierda.

Mierda que le sacare a el y a su amigo violador si no quita su ponzoñosa mano de mi hombro.

-Se que tienen muchas preguntas y que no les vasta lo poco que eh explicado pero, antes que nada, necesito una muestra de su sangre.

¿Cómo demonios esperaban obtener sangre si esta me abandono en el momento que dijo esas palabras y la mano en mi hombro fue presionada hasta el punto de dolor? Y aunque no esta en mi naturaleza señalarlo... ¡¿Porqué jodida mierda deje que Ericc me convenciera de venir en primer lugar? 'Hacernos responsables de lo que nos fue dejado' ¡Y una mierda con eso! ¡Te lo dije Ericc, te lo dije!

Recuerdos de los mensajes y como nuestro profesor intentó robar muestras de mi ADN me pegaron una bofetada que me dejaron un claro mensaje; este tipo es peligroso y para lo que sea que quiera esa sangre no puede ser bueno. Y eso apesta.

-¿Para que?- Trate de que mi voz saliera más tranquila de lo que en verdad estaba. Músculos tensándose a la espera del cañonazo. Puede que me de tiempo pero no me quedaría para escuchar la respuesta o para que me hagan un estúpido chequeo o lo que sea.

A tientas, busque la mano de Ericc y rogué a cualquiera sea el Dios que esta allá fuera, que mi gemelo allá reaccionado y entienda lo que quiero, no,_ necesito_ hacer. Encontré su mano mientras el zumbido seguía en mis oídos y me obligue a no escuchar a Doyle, sea lo que sea, no necesitaba escuchar esa mierda para saber que era mentira, lo sentía casi como si pudiera saborearlo. Y sabia tan amargo y echado a perder como la mierda.

Dándole un fuerte apretón que me fue devuelto, Ericc y yo encontramos nuestras miradas y lo que sea que allá visto en mis ojos le dejo saber todo mi plan. El cual consistía en actuar según el momento. En serio espero que el si piense en uno.

Juro que la bandeja de plata que esta en la mesita de café frente a nosotros acaba de aparecer. Porque de ninguna manera podría haber omitido a las enormes jeringas que están en ellas, mi brazo pico un poco, como si sintiera esa abominación ya en mi brazo. Apuesto que solo la punta podría atravesarlo.

Pero esa monstruosa jeringa logro que reaccionara como solo Scarlett Cox sabe hacerlo. Mis fans estarían orgullosos de mi cuando sentí una oleada de adrenalina y me pare de un salto llevándome a Ericc con migo y saltamos dándonos un impulso en la mesita de té y nos libramos de los violadores en potencia que estaban tras el sofá.

Al fin todo ese entrenamiento rendiría sus frutos. Lo que fue pura diversión en un principio, hoy salvaría nuestros traseros. Al parecer Violador1 y Violador2 tenían amigos, porque como si fuera una película de acción barata, comenzaron a salir tipos altos de sombreros mágicos hacia nosotros con cara de pocos amigos.

Mi mano no soltaba la de Ericc y sabia que el tampoco quería dejar la mía. Estábamos juntos en esto, somos un paquete y nos tienen que tomar a ambos, lastima que yo sea tan poco accesible. Sabiendo que estábamos a un lado del otro y que probablemente tendríamos que pelear, no los dejamos acercarnos mucho.

Con mis botas patea traseros -suerte que decidí no traer tacones-, le di una patada en el mentón a alguien dejándolo inconsciente mientras Ericc derribaba a otro. Sabia que solo fue suerte, nada más la sorpresa porque no esperaban que nos defendiéramos el que nos permitió noquear a esos dos, tambien sabia que los otros cuatro ya se esperaban algo de nosotros, pero eso no me impidió ir por Violador1 y tratar de cargármelo por solo tocarme. Odio que me toquen.

Me lance a el en modo ninja y el con lo alto y tosco que es, no pudo hacer mucho con mi pequeño y escurridizo cuerpo. Escapar y al mismo tiempo evitar sus golpes no es tarea sencilla, me dificultaba el darle los golpes que tan frenéticamente deseaba darle pero, mi sentido arácnido se fue de vacaciones y no supe que paso con los otros tipos hasta que uno de ellos me tomo por el cabello y me lo jalo hacia atrás, ocasionando que me fuera directo al piso.

Di un respingo de dolor y caí sobre mis pies, en el momento que lo hice tuve poco tiempo para reaccionar ya que se abalanzaban sobre mi nuevamente. Con la mano abierta, le di un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna al tipo desconocido y decidí apretar, apretar tan fuerte como podía y dejar que mis largas uñas se clavaran en su piel. En ningún momento lo solté. Ni siquiera cuando le di una patada con ambos pies a Violador1 y cayó sobre su trasero.

Vi que al tipo que tenia entre mis garras estaba por darme un fuerte pisotón en la cara y reaccione como solo la adrenalina te puede hacer reaccionar. Agarrandole con ambas manos _eso_ al tipo, pase mis pies por el hueco entre las piernas de el y mis brazos, apoyando mis piernas en el trasero y empujando hacia adelante mientras lo soltaba.

Yo termine nuevamente en el piso pero el tipo tambien. No pude respirar de alivio cuando inmediatamente vi como el Violador1 se acercaba a mi, reaccionando un poco lento, gire como un tronco a un lado y el muy maldito alcanzo a pisotear mi cabello impidiendo que pudiera salir corriendo.

En estos momentos odie tanto mi hermoso cabello como nunca. El muy maldito hizo que me golpearan ya dos veces.

Un alarido de dolor salio de nuevo de mi boca, pero este no se comparaba a los lloriqueos del tipo que seguía protegiendo su entrepierna de un ataque imaginario. El Violador1 me levanto tirando de mi cabello, cuando estuve a punto de levantar un pie para levantarme, el muy estúpido me dio un rodillazo, rodillazo que me dio de lleno en el mentón ocasionado que mis boca se cerrara de golpe y mis dientes se apretaran tanto como para romperse.

Sintiendo un sabor metálico en mi boca, sentí como si de verdad me hubiera rompido un diente o dos. Nos escupiría la maldita sangre. Si lográbamos escapar de aquí no pienso dejarles ni un solo rastro de mi existencia.

El negro gigantón cayó de rodillas casi sobre mi y me quite justo a tiempo para impedirlo. Era un golpe bajo y traicionero pegarle a alguien en la corva, pero no podíamos andar con honores. Ericc le dio al tipo una fuerte patada en la nuca y este azoto en el piso como vaca muerta.

Ni tan muerta, porque se quejo de dolor y quería levantarse. Me pare en un instante y sintiendo aun el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, le di tantas patadas en la pierna derecha como pude. Se sintió bien.

Escaneando la habitación solo pude ver al tipo que seguía sosteniendo sus partes tratando de salir por la puerta arrastrándose incapaz de levantarse, tambien reconocí a los dos primeros confiados, seguían tirados en el piso, pero en ningún momento pude ver a los tipos con quien se supone Ericc debería estar peleando. No fue hasta que vi que faltaba un sofá y el hermoso ventanal estaba roto que supe que probablemente a diferencia de los suertudos en esta habitación, ellos probablemente cayeron por ahí y murieron.

No dejando que el peso de dos posibles muertes se instalare en mi o en Ericc, trate de buscar a quien nos invito aquí en primer lugar. Sorpresa, sorpresa, nadie se encontraba en el escritorio.

Unos aplausos resonaron por toda la habitación, ya no tenia su saco de ejecutivo y podía ver como su camisa se ceñía a su cuerpo y sus músculos, brazos como tronco estaban al descubierto junto con esa asquerosa sonrisa que ya estoy comenzando a odiar. Doyle nos miraba como si fuera un padre que se entera que su hijo se convirtió en el presidente. Unos ojos azules y una sonrisa falsa fue todo lo que se necesito para que mi estomago hiciera cosas estúpidas como darse cuenta que no necesita todo ese alimento y quisiera desecharlo. En palabras no tan bonitas, esos ojos y sonrisa me dieron asco.

Teniendo aun adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, tome la mano de Ericc, mi mirada paso por cada lugar de la habitación buscando una salida, al principio rechace la puerta, pensando que si es la única salida tambien es la entrada. Si el sujeto llamaba a mas personas, lo más seguro es que nos atraparían.

Volví mi mirada a Doyle y supe que el se dio cuenta que mis opciones eran tan limitadas como son las posibilidades de que un pez escape una vez que se encuentra empanizado y listo para un poco de aderezo.

Mi corazón se sentía como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, y juro que Dios es grande porque no se como fue que no lo hizo en el momento que escuche pasos -pasos pesados y alarmantes-, dirigirse hacia acá. Y se que no podía ser la anciana con su enorme taza de gatos. Y Ericc lo sabia.

Acorralada. Nunca me había sentido así. Ni siquiera cuando intentaron violarme en un antro y castre al sujeto, ganando una persecución cuando me encontraron. Persecución que termino en un callejón sin salida y prácticamente Swat a mi espalda. No, esto se sentía mucho peor, tal vez tenia que ver con el hecho de que Ericc no estaba en ese momento y lo peor que podía pasar era ir a la cárcel. No como ahora que no era tanto mi vida, diablos de verdad tuve una buena vida, es la vida de Ericc la que me preocupa, y a él la mía. Y por lo tanto, lo que le pase a él me pasara a mi después de que me vengue. Y se que pasaría lo mismo si me toman a mi y por cosas del destino el tiene la oportunidad de patearles el trasero por mi.

El tipo no nos subestimo y entraron poco más de 20 personas en la oficina, todos ellos luciendo trajes y radios tras la oreja. Pensé en los Hombres de Negros y recordé que no soy una alienigena, así que pensé en otra rama del gobierno que cubriera experimentos biológicos. No encontré ninguna.

Yendo contra todo lo que significa ser Scarlett Cox, di un paso hacia tras llevándome a Ericc con migo de la mano. Los tipos se acercaban como si trataran de atrapar a un maldito gato, lento y analizando nuestros movimientos.

El ruido de cristales rompiéndose bajo mis botas, logro que me girara a tiempo para descubrir una muerte segura. La gran ventana estaba rota y poco más que la nada se encontraba a tres pasos. Los tipos se detuvieron cuando Doyle levanto una mano en señal se alto. El sabia que estaba acorralada.

Obligándome a pensar rápidamente, mire hacia atrás, a mis espaldas no había nada, solamente 30 pisos de caída. Los mismos 30 pisos que se me hicieron eternos mientras subía por el elevador, por lo tanto, tambien una caída eterna. La imagen de una de esas cosas que usa la gente par limpiar el cristal de los edificios me llegó a la mente.

Y uno de esos e encontraba a 3 pisos de aquí, sí lo vi, es ahora cuando deseo besar la parte que controla los recuerdos aburridos de mi cerebro. Sintiendo una pequeña esperanza, quite mis ojos del lento caminar de Doyle, trate de no pensar en la enorme jeringa que tenia en la mano.

Mi cuerpo sintió un poco de vértigo al asomarme un poco, pero ahí estaban, la esperanza se hizo más grande cuando vi más andamios de limpieza en varios pisos. Incluso uno estaba ocupado por un tipo pero justo bajo nosotros, en er, algo así como 4 pisos.

Las cuerdas no soportarían el impacto y seguramente nos romperiamos el cuello. Pero había más y la cosa no se rompería instantáneamente, nos daría tiempo de llegar a otro. El que se encontraba convenientemente vació y a unos cuantos metros. Mi mirada tambien paso por un gigantesco tumulto de gente sobre dos pequeños bultos separados por unos cuantos metros. Sentí nauseas y me obligue a pensar en como rallos saldríamos de aquí con vida.

Solo había dos personas limpiando los cristales, uno se encontraba a la mitad del edificio y el otros era nuestro amigo de cuatro pisos más abajo. Justo a tiempo el señor, al que le acabo de ver un bigote como el de Luigi, inclina su cabeza hacia arriba y me ve con unos ojos ensanchados por la segura sorpresa de ver a alguien caer 30 pisos. Porque tubo que verlo.

Volviendo mi mente a la oficina, Doyle esta cada vez más cerca y eso es todo lo que necesito para convencerme.

-Ericc, ¿Confías en mi?

No dejo que me conteste y antes de poder cambiar de opinion, mi cuerpo se encuentra a nada de saltar, girando mi cabeza, hago una mueca en mi rostro mientras le enseño mi dedo medio y salto. Solamente esperando caer en el lugar correcto.

Dando un salto de Fe. Literalmente.

* * *

_Seeeh, ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que esto esta basado en un sueño? Sip, es justo todo esto. Mi sueño comienza en la parte que les dicen todo eso de su mommy. Y no, mi sueño no termina aquí, termina en unos cuantos muchos capítulos. Naaah mentira! Pero hay muchos huecos en mi sueño que llenare con capítulos así que... ¡Bueno! Yo ya cumplí con mi parte, ahora les toca a ustedes hacer la suya. Y no se hagan los que no saben! _

_El próximo capitulo lo subiré en la fecha acordada del pasado. Tomen esto como mi regalo de vacaciones. Gracias por sus Reviews -los que se toman la molestia de dejar uno-, tambien gracias por marcar esto como su historia favorita y por seguirla. No espero muchas visitas y todo eso que acabo de mencionar... Pero vamos! Existen muchos lectores! y dejar un comentario no los matara... -3-_

_En fin. Tengo hambre y suelo ser gruñona cuando eso pase. Siento el que sean mi saco de arena personal. _

_¡Strugberry fuera! Nos leemos pronto! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Amour Sucreé no me pertenece. Es de Chinomiko. Solo los personajes extra y la historia son míos.

_Yo si hemm.. Seeeh bueno, disfruten._

* * *

**_Quinta mentira: Sentimientos a raya._**

**_Scarlett:_**

Eh saltado en Bungie. Y cuando saltas siempre está esa sensación. Y ciertamente esperaba que esto fuera mas o menos parecido. Cuando saltas, la cuerda se estira, se siente como si fueras una sabana sacudiéndose. Lo se pero, ¿Una tacleada viene en el paquete de la experiencia salta-edificios?

Porque amigo, esto fue una tacleada en toda regla. Y la confirmación llega cuando azoto en el suelo de la oficina como un saco de papas, los pequeños vidrios me raspan los brazos y cara. Dicen que las pequeñas cortadas son las que duelen más. Jamas volvere a dudar de lo que me digan.

Un cuerpo sigue aplastándome. El aire esta totalmente fuera de mis pulmones y estos, desesperados por conseguir aire, pegan martillazos en mis costillas. Las cuales mínimo, se rompieron en dos como un par de galletas Oreo.

Tratando de quitarme el enorme peso muerto, me doy vuelta en mi misma y quedo frente a alguien. Mis ojos van directamente a las dos jeringas que tiene en la mano derecha. Una esta vacía y la otra tiene un liquido rojo. ¿Sera sangre?

El tipo me da un buen izquierdazo en el estomago. El dolor me recorre todo el cuerpo y comienzo a toser como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Probablemente tambien comienza a escupir sangre, no me impresionaría.

El tipo esta a horcajadas sobre mi. Una de sus rodillas aplasta mi brazo derecho. Sus brazos inmovilizan el izquierdo y acercan peligrosamente la jeringa vacía.

La impotencia sabe mal. Muy mal. Pero eso no impide que sangre sea succionada de mi. Sintiéndome violada a un nivel biológico, me sigo retorciendo bajo el gorila que no tarda en llenar el gran tubo desde la jeringa.

Esa cosa duele. Sí, me han sacado sangre antes. Pero nunca con semejante monstruosidad, moverme hace que la cosa duela más, pero en ningún momento dejo de hacerlo. Es mi pequeña e inservible rebelión.

Cuando la cosa esta tan llena y ya no me pueden succionar más, es cuando saca la jeringa. Una estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia se forma en el rostro del sujeto y me da nauseas. Le escupo y me aseguro de darle en el ojo. Mi sonrisa iguala a la suya en cuestión de segundos. Sí, el tipo no me va a intimidar. Que se joda.

No esperaba salir de esto intacta, y no lo hice porque me gane una bofetada. Mi mejilla para estos momentos seguro esta super inflamada y nada linda.

En cuanta la primera jeringa esta fuera de mi cuerpo, con una enorme brusquedad, la jeringa que tiene la cosa roja es aplastada contra mi cuello. ¿Veneno?

En ese momento me desespero y me pongo en acción. El tipo esta sentado en mi pecho. Lo juro, pesa más de una tonelada. Pero eso no es lo que importa, mi cintura esta libre y bien podría alcanzar su cabeza con mis pies si se irgue lo suficiente. Solo espero que lo haga, porque en este momento está inclinado.

Y lo hace, desgraciadamente después de que me metiera la cosa en el cuello. No desaprovecho la oportunidad y dándome un impulso con mis caderas, mis pies se van hasta su cuello.

El movimiento lo toma por sorpresa y su agarre en mis manos se va y casi se cae de espaldas. Sus piernas se levantan de mis brazos y eso es más de lo que podia esperar. Me libero de su agarre e impulsándome con la pelvis me lo quito de encima.

Levantándome a la velocidad de la luz sin comprobar si me sigue o no, me dirijo a donde esta Ericc. Le están sacando sangre pero la otra jeringa se encuentra tirada. Mierda.

Llego a donde esta el tipo sobre Ericc y le doy una patada, el tipo se va para un lado y Ericc se levanta. En la mano, tiene la jeringa con su sangre. Miro por sobre su hombro y veo como todos en la oficina se están acercando. Y rápido, están corriendo.

Tomo a Ericc de la mano y corro al ventanal que en estos momentos esta completamente roto. Cuando estamos a punto de llegar, alguien toma mi tobillo, hubiera caído de bruces contra el piso si no fuera por la mano de Ericc sobre mi cintura. Mi mirada cae al suelo donde está el gorila tirado. Una de sus manos me aprieta el tobillo y la otra tiene la jeringa con mi sangre.

En un movimiento rápido, piso la mano del tipo y tomo la jeringa. Hago lo mismo con la otra. Alguien toma el brazo de Ericc y se que, si no nos apuramos, probablemente seamos ratas de laboratorio.

Corro de nuevo al ventanal tirando de Ericc mientras el se sacude el agarre del tipo. Es ahora o nunca.

Antes de llegar, me paro un poco. Para eso no necesitamos impulso, lo ultimo que queremos es pasarnos. Dándole una ultima mirada a Ericc, nuevamente antes de que me arrepienta, salto.

El aire helado corta mis mejillas y creo ver toda mi vida frente a mis ojos. Grandioso, dicen que eso solo pasa cuando estas a punto de morir. Que ánimos. Pero es aquí cuando me daré cuenta si disfrute mi vida o fue una vil mierda.

La verdad no me puedo quejar. Digo, salte de un maldito edificio de 30 pisos, ¿No es eso una buena base para saber si lo disfrutaste o no? Hace probablemente una hora, te hubiera contestado que mi vida es increíble, hacer lo que sea, cuando sea y que no necesitaba una razon para saltar. Pero ahora... Seeeh bueno, ¿Qué clase de vida te hace saltar un maldito edificio de 30 pisos? Sip, ahí tiene el otro lado de la moneda. ¿Lindo cierto?

Terminando con mi monologo interno sobre la vida, presiono tan fuerte como puedo la mano de Ericc, tan fuerte que pienso que de soltarla, yo acabaría muerta en cualquier lado. Bajo nosotros, una andamio de limpieza que cada vez se hace más grande, hace que me pregunte que tan inteligente fue mi idea. Un hombre nos mira con enormes ojos horrorizados color no se que. No estoy lo bastante cerca como para saberlo. Pero estoy segura que en cualquier momento, estaré más pegada a el de lo que realmente quisiera.

Preparándome para el impacto directo, aprieto mis parpados como si me fuera la vida en ello. Y señores y señoras, el choque fue todo lo que me espere.

Mis piernas se doblan y un dolor se extiende por mis piernas iniciando desde mi talón. ¿Caer como bailarina? Que se jodan. Mi mano golpea los tubos y me aferro a ella no sabiendo que sera lo próximo que pasara. Siento una enorme sacudida, tan fuerte que no noto que ya no tengo a Ericc e intento aferrarme a la barandilla del andamio.

Rodando y a centímetros de caer, está una jeringa. La que tengo en mi mano, de repente, se siente diez kilos más pesada. Arrojándome como una vagabunda a la mira de una hamburguesa, la tomo y la meto en el espacio de mi bota. Hago lo mismo con la que tengo en mi mano, probablemente las necesite libres para cuando esta cosa se comience a caer.

Cierro los ojos tratando de calmarme. No funciona. Él tipo que nos miraba horrorizados, ahora está casi cayendo del andamio, Ericc trata de subirlo tomándolo del brazo con mucho esfuerzo. El sujeto está obeso.

De la nada, sale un sonido que sobresale de entre todos los gemidos y gritos de la gente que esta en la calle.

Plin.

Y el estable andamio de limpieza se encuentra solamente sostenido de esas cuerdas "Super Resistentes De Andamios Lo Que Sea" en tres puntos. Pero es obvio que serán dos en cuestión de segundos. Mi cuerpo es arrastrado hacia la izquierda como si estuviera en un tobogán. Mierda, jamas me volvere a deslizar sobre uno después de esto. Pierdo por un momento mi agarre y me deslizo un poco más, seeh definitivamente no lo haré.

No grite cuando caíamos, tampoco cuando sentí como si aterrizaba sobre miles de agujas, como que lo esperaba. Y esto tambien, realmente lo esperaba y creí estar preparada para esto. Mi grito de nena obviamente dijo lo contrario. Y entonces vi que el tipo que Ericc tan desesperadamente intentaba subir, tenia un arnés. Que se pudra. El no moriría. Nosotros si, ¿Y aun así intentaba cambiar de posición con mi hermano?

No me importa de donde demonios provenga el arnés, lo único que se es que el muy imbécil es el más seguro de los tres. La frustración se extiende en cada parte de mi cuerpo porque se que no puedo hacer nada. Probablemente moriría y lo ultimo que vería seria como Ericc es la persona amable y desconsiderada de siempre, incluso hasta en el ultimo momento donde la gente estaría cacareando de histeria.

Justo como yo. Siento mis pies colgar y como la presión en mis manos aumenta, el espacio entre el piso del andamio y el primer tubo de la barandilla son lo suficientemente anchos como para que mi cuerpo pase sin problemas por ahí, caiga y la gravedad haga su magia.

En poco tiempo lo único que me sostendrá serán mis dos manos. Mi mirada se clava en ellas y estas comienzan a sudar como nunca. Perfecto ¿Porque infiernos estoy pensando en como sera cuando este colgando? A la mierda con esto. Soy Scarlett Cox y yo no estoy hecha para rendirme o dejársela fácil a la muerte.

Intento levantar mi pierna derecha para pasarla por uno de los barrotes de la barandilla sin éxito. Me desespero mas de lo que puedo admitir, pero aun así lo intento de nuevo. Mis piernas me duelen al igual que mi pecho y estoy bastante segura que me rompí algo.

Ericc por otro lado, tiene medio cuerpo fuera del andamio. Las barras de la barandilla le llegan a la cintura y la punta de sus zapatos enganchados sobre el primer tubo de esta. Por lo menos cuando la cosa se rompa totalmente el sera quien más oportunidad tenga de sostenerse. Y espero casi con desesperación que no le importe soltar a ese viejo cuando eso suceda.

Tres intentos y lo que pareció un "Por favor" entre sollozos me dicen que apesto como la mierda en eso de tratar de salvar mi vida.

Es interesante como es que un ruido puede apagar tu cerebro, pero aun así poner en alerta máxima a todos tus músculos.

Plin.

Y no, no estoy cayendo. Pero podría. Mis pies se encuentran enredados en la barandilla y agarrados como pinzas. Mis manos están tan apretadas que mis nudillos se están tornando blancos. Mi cuerpo es como una banda de seguridad entre Ericc y lo demás.

En pocas palabras, no importa que este la barandilla de seguridad, si Ericc se suelta pueden ocurrir dos cosas; la primera opción es que se venga contra mi y yo me deslice entre el espacio de la barandilla. No muy tentador la verdad. Y la otra cosa que puede pasar es que ni siquiera eso ocurra y caiga directamente. Estamos jodidos en ambos casos.

Ni idea de donde se encuentre el tipo que Ericc sostenía, lo único que se es que el no esta cayendo y yo tengo una linda vista obligada del piso donde la gente nos ve con ojos de pescado.

Mi cerebro se recupera del ultimo apagón con creces. Siento como si un enorme peso se liberara de mis hombros cuando logro ver el andamio de limpieza que esta justo bajo nosotros.

Aunque bueno, imposible no verlo. Solo está unos pocos centímetros alejado de este andamio. Una caída directa seria como suicidio. Pero si logro balancear un poco esta cosa, podría hacerlo. Y bueno tampoco tenemos muchas opciones.

Sintiéndome como una babosa retorciéndose bajo la sal, logro balancear de poco a poco el andamio.

-¿Zohar?

Voz ronca mezclada con temor y desesperación es la que siento a mis espaldas. Hago caso omiso y me sigo balanceando.

Cuando comienzo a escuchar sonidos nada lindos que me recuerdan a un Plin, decido que es hora de saltar. Le diría a Ericc lo que tiene que hacer, pero estoy segura que el solo puede tomar la pista y de que ademas seguramente me dirá que no lo haga.

-Ericc, te amo.

Y me solté.

Mierda, siempre supe que tenia un lado gatuno, ahora solo espero caer de pie y no de cabeza. Esto me recuerda a las caricaturas que muestran actos de circo. Estos involucran saltar desde un trampolín a una bañera. Y si, no es tanto la altura, porque ciertamente no pueden ser más de tres metros, si no lo separado que esta del camino que seguiría si no me hubiera balanceado. Esto es como saltar desde ese maldito trampolín, solo que aun jodido vaso de agua. Si llego a la vejez -ilusa-, tendría muchas cosas que contar.

Caer de cara no deberia hacerme sentir alivio. Pero no es como si no estuviera muerta de miedo desde que salte de esa ventana, así que sí, llámenme loca, pero me siento inmensamente, incontrolablemente, idiotamente y jodidamente aliviada de casi romperme la nariz contra el frió metal.

El andamio da una sacudida, sacudida que no tiene comparación con la primera, pero aun así lo bastante fuerte como para que sienta la necesidad de dar otro grito.

Levantándome con ayuda de la barandilla, es como logro inclinar la cabeza y ver como es que mi hermano sigue colgado de esa cosa.

Ericc esta ahí, mirándome con esos penetrantes gemas color verde que yo tambien poseo. Él enroscó como si fuera una cuerda sus brazos por la barandilla, tambien lo hizo con sus piernas. Parece contorsionista, y juro que me reiría si me sintiera capaz de hacerlo.

Y el viejo del arnés, sip tambien esta ahí. El esta cómodamente recostado sobre la barandilla, la parte donde yo me deslizaría sin problemas. Pero el tipo esta tan obeso que seguro ni el brazo le entra en el espacio.

Al parecer el entiende lo que estoy intentando decirle, lo cual es nada ya que solo lo estoy observando como idiota. Esto hace que piense que si Lectura De Mentes Hermanal no puede ser tambien añadida a la lista de cosas extrañas que podemos hacer.

Dejando caerse por la barandilla como si estuviera escalando a la inversa, Ericc llega al final y balancea el andamio. El vejete, muerto de miedo, se agarra fuertemente de la barandilla sobre la que esta acostado. Es aquí cuando me doy cuenta que el arnés esta sujeto a un aparato, el mismo aparato que tiene esta maquina y que hasta donde se gracias a las películas, sirve para ir hacia arriba, o a adelante.

Amo mi cerebro y a las películas. Bueno, tambien amo a las indicaciones, si no fuera por ellas no sabría que maldito botón presionar.

Presiono el maldito botón que tiene una flechita para arriba y no ocurre nada. Mierda, seré estúpida, esta cosa no esta encendida. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, presioné el botón nuevamente y mágicamente este comenzó a subir.

Sintiendo mi cara extraña por estar sonriendo, dirijo mi atención a Ericc, dejo de balancearse y se encontraba calculando el impulso. Idiota, yo hice todo el trabajo dificil.

Sintiendo como si en cualquier momento fuera a llorar y no pudiendo ver como Ericc se lanza, camino a la orilla opuesta del andamio y analizo las cuerdas que lo sostenían. Cuerdas que no nos soportaron en el andamio anterior.

Es aquí cuando me doy cuenta que estas no son cuerdas, si no cables. Cables o alambres, no me interesa. Estos está entrelazados y se ven bastante gruesos. No entiendo como los otros se rompieron con tanta facilidad, oxidación, mala suerte, lo que sea.

Una sacudida, una leve sacudida que me recordó todo el maldito esfuerzo que me tomo llegar aquí, hace que centre mi atención en mi hermano. No importa lo que dije antes, corrí desesperadamente hacia Ericc, él hizo lo mismo y nos metimos en un profundo abrazo de oso.

Tome su rostro con mis manos, estas sangraban por pequeños cortes y se veían asquerosas, pero no me importo cuando sus ojos se sentaron en mi.

El cabello revuelto y despeinado, por un momento pensé que brillaba por el sol, pero fue cuando me di cuenta de los fragmentos de vidrio que tenia en el. También tenia cortes en la cara y más fragmentos de cristal por toda su ropa, algunos me cortaron pero no me importo. Tenia un corte en la ceja, al igual que en el labio así como el pómulo derecho rojo e hinchado. Eso sin contar los ligeros cortes que tenia por todo su hermoso rostro.

-Nunca hagas eso de nuevo, prometemelo.

Su voz ronca llena de preocupación y alivio se sintió como un bálsamo que alivio la impotencia y miedo que hace instantes había sentido, se llevo todo y supe que solo él era capas de hacer eso. Me calmaba.

-Solo si tu prometes no aceptar una invitación de un extraño jamas.- Solté una risita y el sonido no se escucho extraño como pensé que seria, si no que fue todo lo contrario, reconfortante. Como si riéndome le dejara saber a mi mente y cuerpo que ya estábamos alejados del peligro.

Pero lo cierto era que no lo estábamos, seguíamos prácticamente en el edificio y peor aun, una multitud nos esta esperando en cuando bajemos de esta cosa.

Presionando el botón contrario a el de subir, el andamio comienza a decender, más lento de lo que quisiera a decir verdad, pero aun así dándome el tiempo suficiente para pensar en un plan.

Y al parecer no fue tiempo suficiente, porque cuando menos lo espere ya estábamos a un piso de distancia y mi mente seguía en blanco. Lo curioso es que la cosa ya no avanzaba, o bajaba. Lo que sea.

Ericc tira de mi mano, y me niego a escuchar lo que sea que las personas estén gritando. Logro ver a un policía que nos esta diciendo algo, pero trato de hacer oídos sordos y enfocarme en un maldito plan. No puedo fallarle a Ericc, al menos no en este momento.

Ericc se sostiene de la barandilla del andamio y salta, por un momento entro en pánico y prácticamente salto de cabeza para irme con el, y es cuando me doy cuenta que seguimos a un piso de distancia del amado piso que seguramente besare en cuando lo toque.

-Zohar, baja. No tienes de que preocuparte, todo esta bien.

Pero no lo estaba, unos policías se acercaban a el y no veo a nada en su rostro que me haga sentir que todo estará bien. Pero Ericc no dice mentiras, así que le creo y agarrandome con fuerza de la barandilla y pasando mis pies por sobre ella, nuevamente pero con mucha mas seguridad, salto.

Ericc me toma en brazos y evita otro golpe, y estoy segura que este no lo hubiera podido resistir. Porque insisto, estoy segura de que me rompí algo.

La gente forma un circulo disparejo a nuestro alrededor, no logro evitar los murmullos y el sonido de las sirenas de las ambulancias zumba en mis oídos, desorientada y a la espera del segundo ataque de los hombres de negro, salto en pánico y corro.

Corro como jamas lo hice en toda mi vida. Y creo que eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que mis piernas arden y duelen en cada pisada que doy. Gente trata detenerme pero yo los golpeo con la poca fuerza que me queda. Ya no tengo la mano de Ericc entre la mía y eso me asusta como la mierda, estoy a punto de detenerme y ponerme a penar sobre mi ataque de histeria, pero en ese momento la mano de Ericc toma la mía y no importándome la demás personas, decido creerle y penar que todo estará bien.

Porque Ericc nunca miente y yo confío ciegamente en el.

Ericc toma la delantera entre el mar de personas y me guía, la policía nos esta siguiendo y se que nos alcanzara porque mis piernas están comenzando a fallar, siento el interior de mis botas húmedo, seguro que las jeringas se rompieron. Mejor. No obtendrán nada de mi. La jeringa me molesta en el pie y cada pisada es más dificil que la anterior, pero aun así me obligo a continuar, se lo debo a él.

Un sedan esta estacionado en la entrada, una mujer pelirroja que seguía atenta nuestros movimientos, o eso parece, los enormes lentes de sol no permitían el contacto de nuestros ojos.

Ericc sigue sosteniendo mi mano y me guía hasta el sedan. ¿Qué planea hacer? ¿Robar el auto? Definitivamente, Ericc hará lo que sea para protegerme, aun si eso implica robar un auto. Por mi no hay problemas, ya lo eh hecho demasiadas veces, pero Ericc no. Y eso me da una señal de lo grave que es la situación.

-Disculpe señorita, necesitamos su auto por favor. Lo recuperará, lo prometo. Y no estoy en contra de que nos acompañe para asegurarse de eso, pero tampoco se lo recomendaría. Las cosas pueden ponerse peligrosas.

Se que no puedo verlos, pero seguramente los ojos de la mujer están abiertos como platos. En pocas palabras Ericc le dice que robara su auto y que puede acompañarnos. Claro, los modales ante todo.

Sintiéndome un poco shockeada, por la situación tomo el control de la situación, y no le dejo tiempo a la tipa de poner el seguro al auto, abro la puerta bruscamente y tomo a la mujer de su lindo cabello rojo y ondulado en un puño y la saco del auto.

La mujer cae al piso y Ericc me ve con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Era eso necesario?

-Completamente, ahora calla y conduce.

Ericc duda un segundo pero toma el volante y antes de cerrar la puerta, dirige una ultima mirada a la mujer.

-Lo siento, lo devolveremos.

Rodando los ojos, me meto en el coche y me acomodo. La puerta sigue abierta cuando Ericc acelera y el auto sale disparado ahuyentando al mar de personas alrededor de la salida.

Ericc no le haría daño a esas personas, pero ellas no lo sabían y eso fue un gran punto a nuestro favor.

La gente se quitó de nuestro camino como cucarachas en una cocina al encender la luz. Escucho sirenas tras nosotros y se que tendremos una persecución.

¿Qué en el mundo me me hizo darle el volante a Ericc? Sí, es mejor conductor que yo, pero el no ah escapado de persecuciones. Las únicas que había tenido fueron con migo y el estaba amarrado en la parte de atrás con un calcetín en la boca. Seeeh, ese cumpleaños fue inolvidable.

Las llantas chirriaban en cada giro que dábamos, el rostro de Ericc sumido en una mueca de concentración y la vista fija en el camino. El auto iba más rápido de lo que pensaba que iría con el conduciendo. Y tambien esquivaba de manera casi prodigiosa los autos. Mi hermano esta hecho para correr. Al igual que su hermana. Y eso me llena de orgullo aunque probablemente no entra en la lista de cosas comunes para sentirse orgullosa.

Por lo menos el sedan era de un tono arena, algo común y no sobresalíamos mucho. Pero necesitábamos cambiar de auto. Y pronto.

-Asegúrate de perderles, necesitamos cambiar el auto. Luego se lo regresas a la dueña.

El musculo en la mandíbula de Ericc esta prácticamente palpitando. Él esta pensando un plan. Y me alegra que lo haga. Mi mente esta en blanco desde que bajamos del andamio y ciertamente no creo poder sumar 1+1 en este momento.

No teniendo nada más que decir me mantuve en silencio. Mi mente rápidamente se teletransportó al lugar del que acabábamos de escapar. No. Sera mejor que no me valla por ese camino. Es mejor pensar en lo que haremos después de que nos encontremos lejos de aquí.

Lo mejor sera dejar el país, o mejor, el continente. América parece un buen lugar. Conocemos gente y nos podemos esconder perfectamente. Pero uh mierda. No tenemos pasaportes y seguramente nos buscaran allí en primer lugar. Eso siempre pasa en las películas.

Usando mi extenso conocimiento en películas, tengo que ingeniármelas para idear un futuro que no implique escondernos como ratas. Al menos no por mucho tiempo.

Una vez que les perdemos, Ericc entra en un estacionamiento subterráneo, seguramente dejaremos este coche aquí y tomaremos otro. Funciona para mi.

No hay mucha gente cuando salimos, lo cual ayuda ya que prácticamente parecemos vagabundos. Nota menta, conseguir ropa. A unas cuantas filas de nosotros, esta un tipo metiendo comida en el maletero de su auto, es un Kia Sorento, o eso dice la pequeña placa del auto.

Teniendo un nuevo objetivo e ignorando el dolor que recorre mis pies, nos dirigimos a donde el sujeto termina sus cosas. Es aquí cuando nuevamente ponemos nuestro extraño poder a prueba, mentir. Aunque ahora más que nuca deseo que lo que sea que hace que el tipo nos crea, de verdad funcione. Ciencia o no, espero que lo haga por su bien. No estoy de animo.

-¡Carl! Amigo, gracias por cuidarnos nuestro auto.

-Disculpe, ¿Es a mi? Lo siento no los conozco.- "Carl" nos ve como si tuviera dos cabezas, tal vez tiene que ver con nuestro aspecto. Él se gira y cierra el maletero. No tardara en caer.

-Claro que si, dijiste que tenias un asunto que arreglar, nos darías las llaves de nuestro auto cuando terminaras y nos veríamos aquí. Gracias tambien por las compras.- Los ojos del sujeto por un momento se volvieron vacíos e inexpresivos, luego retoman el brillo característico de un ser humano y suelta una risita nerviosa.

-Jejeje, cierto, lo olvide. Aquí tienen, los veo en un rato.

Ericc toma las llaves nuevamente y le da las gracias, una vez dentro del auto el motor ruge a la vida y salimos de allí.

-Iremos a la casa en Harlow, tomaremos dinero y todo lo que podamos, luego iremos a cualquier lugar, lo importante es llegar allí primero.

Calculando la velocidad en la que vamos, nos tomará menos de media hora si no hay trafico. La ciudad de Harlow es una de mis favoritas, en ese lugar viví uno de mis años más interesantes, tambien fue el año en que Ericc salió de esa espantosa escuela. Lastima que ah como se ven las cosas, no podre regresar de nuevo.

Pensándolo bien, así fue como me debí de haber comportado toda mi vida aunque esta fuera una farsa. En ese único semestre, decidí ser otra persona. Persona a la que seguro ese empresario de mierda no hubiera encontrado.

Seguro nuestros padres tampoco hubieran muerto. Y tendríamos a alguien que nos explique lo que nos está pasando y no hubiera saltado de ese edificio. Al menos no arriesgando la vida de Ericc.

Me esforcé en tratar de no pensar en ello, enserio lo hice. Nos inyectaron algo. Probablemente veneno. No me preocupo por mi, es Ericc quien me importa, él no se merece eso. Él no.

¿Yo fui la causante de esto? Claro que si. Todo fue mi culpa, si no fuera como soy... O por lo menos si hubiera tratado más de convencer a Ericc que no fuéramos tampoco esto estaría pasando.

No puedo verlo, si lo hago lo único que veré será lo que me dijo ese sujeto, lo que me dijo Doyle. Es por eso que no puedo, Ericc es y será siempre mi hermano, no importa lo que diga la gente, yo lo se. Lo siento. Pero no se lo que nos inyectaron, ¿Y si eso hace que Ericc muera? Y oh diablos, ¿La gente que murió? Mierda seguramente tienen familia. Ahora pueden agregar _asesina_ _en __potencia_ a mi expediente policíaco.

Al parecer la frustración e impotencia son los sentimientos del día. Nuevamente forman una enorme bola en mi pecho y eso duele. La bola de emocionas sube hasta mi garganta y se atora con el nudo que esta ahí.

La bola de sentimientos y el nudo en mi garganta se juntan, ambos pican y me dificultan respirar, siento mis ojos llorosos y mis manos están temblando. No llorare, no lo haré, no tengo ese derecho.

La respiración me falta y tomo una profunda bocanada de aire, al instante desee no haberlo hecho. un hipido ahogado sale desde el fondo de mi boca y por poco no puedo contener el llanto.

La único que no soy capas de detener es una lagrima que se escabulle por mi mejilla. La limpio con rapidez y me recuesto en la ventana del auto, castigándome pensando en todas las razones que me llevan a pensar que esto es mi culpa. Y Dios, son demasiadas.

-No pienses en eso, no es tu culpa.

Me conoce tan bien. A veces odio que pueda ver a través de mi, aunque supongo viene con toda la cosa de ser gemelos.

-¿De quién lo es entonces?-Rodé los ojos y bufé. -¿Tuya?

Ericc presiona su mandíbula fuertemente y digiriendo la palabra, masticándola y escupiendo la palabra lo soltó:

-Sí.

¡Y yo soy una santa! Pero ahora entiendo porque no me ah hablado. Se siente culpable, igual que yo. De nada serviría que lo contradijera, en eso tambien somos iguales; Testarudos obstinados. Pero aun así, las palabras no significan nada en este momento. Es como decirle a un huérfano que sus padres están en un lugar mejor, no alivia el dolor. Lo se, lo eh vivido. Pero ahora es cuando entiendo la contra parte de eso. No es porque decirlo hará que las cosas se sientan mejor, si no que simplemente, la impotencia es tanta que no sabemos que hacer. Y lo entiendo.

-No lo es, y se que no te convenceré y que no lo quieres escuchar, pero no es tu culpa. También se que debes de pensar que me estoy culpando, y lo hago. Así que hermano, por favor, comparte esa culpa conmigo. Ambos estamos en esto junto. Tu y yo, los dos contra el mundo ¿Recuerdas?

Sus ojos llorosos se detienen en los míos por un segundo. No se que esperaba ver en ellos, pero no ese tipo de dolor. Sus ojos que son tan expresivos, en estos momentos están eclipsados por unas enormes nubes de culpa. Pero buelve su vista a la carretera nuevamente.

Su mano se extiende hacia mi y acaricia mi mejilla. Limpia una lagrima y la deja ahí por un rato más, después toma mi mano y la aprieta, uno de esos apretones que son como un millón de promesas. Y se que el las cumplirá, porque nunca dudare de el, nunca lo eh hecho, pero ahora, para asegurar esas promesas tengo que esforzarme. No se lo que pase la siguiente semana, o si por lo menos llegaremos a mañana. Lo único que se, es que una de esas promesas es la que yo nos haré a nosotros. Lo protegeré por siempre. No importa si es de mi misma, lo haré, tampoco importa si tengo que matar, puedo lamentarme por ello después. Solo tengo que hacerlo y que el me sonría y me apriete la mano como en este momento para saber que todo estará bien.

Dándole un ultimo apretón, descanso mi cabeza en mi hombro y espero a deslizarme en la oscuridad. Solo deseo no soñar. En estos momentos lo único que quiero es dormir.

Y lo hago.

* * *

_Hi guys! como les va? Listas para un poco de Castiel? Porque chicas, si eso es lo que quieren, quien soy yo para negarcelo? En fin, el próximo capitulo sera su salida debut. y pues, no tengo nada más que agregar a esto, solo que gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, yo ya hice mi parte, ahora les toca a ustedes hacer la suya. Y no se hagan los que no saben!_

_Fecha mínima de actualización: Martes 29 de abril. 7 días a partir de ahora._

_Fecha limite de actualización: Martes 5 de mayo. 14 días a partir de ahora._

_Strugberry fuera! Besitos! :*_


	6. Chapter 6

Amour Sucreé no me pertenece. Es de Chinomiko. Solo los personajes extra y la historia son míos.

_Yo si hemm.. Seeeh bueno, disfruten._

* * *

**_Sexta mentira: Y todo se apagó._**

**_Scarlett:_**

Ericc me despertó cuando llegamos, no me miro a los ojos pero nuestras manos seguían unidas. Eso me alivio un poco y bajamos del auto, estaba a poco de llegar a casa cuando recordé algo.

Di media vuelta y corrí en dirección opuesta diciéndole a Ericc que no se detuviera por mi y que nos veíamos en cinco minutos.

Castiel. Eh estado en su casa, Dios, viví en su casa. El chico tiene una decoración de placas de autos en su pared. Y son de diferentes estados, no importa si la cosa no es actual, por lo menos nos evitara que alguien reconozca el auto.

Solo espero que no este en casa, no es como si eso me detuviera pero, creo que nos ahorraría un poco de tiempo. Llego a la casa y de un salto brinco la pequeña puerta blanca de madera, paso sin ver a Demonio que brinca y salta de alegría al verme. Mierda, me encanta este perro.

No perdiendo nada con intentar, reviso si la puerta esta abierta. Cerrada. Por lo menos eso significa que Castiel no esta en casa, eso explicaría a Demonio en el patio delantero.

Intentando correr fracasando olímpicamente por creerme la mujer maravilla, llego a la parte trasera de la casa, aquí es donde esta la ventana de su cuarto. Miro mis manos por un segundo, se está formando algo así como un moretón en mi mano izquierda y ambas tienen cortes. Decidiendo que un ultimo esfuerzo no me arrancara la pierna, le doy una patada al cristal.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, es cuando lo veo, él está dormido en su cama. En la cabecera esta el premio final; las matriculas. A la derecha de la cama en una mesita de noche, esta un vaso con agua. Mi garganta se siente extra seca y tomo el vaso con desesperación, esté colisiona con mi boca. Literalmente colisiono contra mi boca, no se como el cristal no se rompió.

Tosiendo un poco por la rapidez del trago, hago el suficiente ruido como para despertar al chico sobre la cama. Sus parpados se levantan lenta y perezosamente, registrando la habitación de un rápido vistazo, su atención recae en mi al final.

Sus ojos se abren tanto que parece como si estuvieran a punto de salir y rebotar como caricaturas en las caricaturas. No teniendo tiempo para esto, abro el cajón de la mesita de noche y saco unas tijeras. Su mirada incrédula sigue cada uno de mis movimientos, veo como parece ponerse pálido cuando ve las tijeras, ¿Acaso piensa que lo matare? Uh claro, me veo como vagabunda, eso tal vez no es una buena carta de presentación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Castiel intenta tocarme pero en el ultimo momento aparta su mano, eso no me detiene de quitar las placas de la pared.

No me molesto en contestarle y continuo con mi trabajo, tengo que apurarme. Parece que Castiel sale del shock porque su expresión cambia y sus ojos llamean en furia. Tengo que apresurarme, el sujeto se ve como si pudiera golpear a una chica.

-Te hice una pregunta, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, y más importante ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-

En un segundo su mano rodea mi brazo, si no tenia un moretón ahí estoy segura que muy pronto tendré uno. Me sacudo su agarre y teniendo ya una matricula, decido tener una segunda.

-Solo necesito tomar esto y me iré, no estorbes.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque estas así? Estas... ¿Estas en algo ilegal?

-¿Si te digo que sí dejaras de estar jodiendo?

Sus labios se aprietan en una linea firme e inflexible y se que no pasara mucho para que la parte de golpear chicas comience.

Unas llantas chirreando en la calle y Demonio ladrando como loco, son como una alarma que me dice que tengo que salir de aquí en este momento.

El sonido del claxon de un auto y el sonido de múltiples pisadas no son buena señal, Castiel esta a punto de abrir la boca cuando alguien se asoma por la ventana, inmediatamente abro la puerta de la habitación y corro a cualquier lado que me saque de aquí.

Llego a la sala y aun lado de unas fotos familiares están tres pasaportes, no teniendo tiempo para revisar de quien son, los tomo en un impulso. Alguien toma mi hombro y mi corazón zumba en mis oídos y la adrenalina hace cosas graciosas en mi cuerpo. Girándome no tan rápido como quisiera me encuentro con los penetrantes ojos de Castiel y tras el dos tipos grandes como gorilas.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Zohar? ¡Responde!

Su tono es de miedo total y nerviosismo, no lo culpo. A mi me parece genial que no me allá quebrado y mandado todo al carajo ya.

Tomo a Castiel de la mano y lo llevo con migo no sabiendo lo que le harán si lo dejo aquí. Recordando que la puerta principal esa cerrada, corro hasta la cocina. Apenas llegamos nos escondemos tras el pilar de la puerta, se escucha un disparo que da en la barra y se que estos sujetos no están jugando.

Sintiéndome estúpida por tomar el aguacate que esta en un frutero y arrojarlo a los tipos, aprovecho el momento de confusión y me arrojo por la ventana convenientemente abierta sobre el fregadero de la cocina.

Por lo que se Castiel me sigue. Se escuchan más disparos y yo solo corro, corro tanto como mis pies me permiten y sintiéndome como si correr una maratón de 24 kilómetros podría ser pan comido considerando el día que eh tenido.

Tardo una eternidad en darme cuenta que el auto color negro que se dirige hacia mi es Ericc. Pasando de nuevo a Demonio y corriendo como si el carajo estuviera tras de mi, corro al auto que sigue prácticamente en movimiento y me subo. Mi corazón sube y baja, sube y baja. El vidrio de la ventanilla de la parte trasera explota y cubro mi cabeza con mis manos subir y bajar, subir y bajar. En ese momento Ericc dice algo y pisa el acelerador como si el carajo ya no me siguiera solo a mi.

Mi vista rápidamente va a el retrovisor y al no tener la vista que busco, me giro en el asiento y veo la expresión de completo horror en el rostro de Castiel. Por lo menos no esta muerto.

Pero mierda si él no tiene nada que ver en esto. Es mi culpa que este así. ¿Qué pasara si lo dejamos? Seguramente nada bueno, lo más probable por lo que eh visto, es que lo torturen o algo así para que les diga nuestros planes, y al no saber nada, lo mataran.

Todo esto es mi culpa, es por eso que no tengo derecho a llorar. El nudo en mi garganta duele y se hace cada vez más grande, mis ojos pican y se que no falta mucho para que todo esto se convierta en un llanto importando poco si tengo o no el derecho de hacerlo.

La realidad son como bofetadas. Bofetadas que no paran de llegar porque la cantidad de cosas que han pasado en este día son abrumadoras. Todo me llega en un solo momento, toda acumulado en una gran y gigante bomba que no eh procesado. Iniciando desde el momento que ese estúpido empresario comenzó a hablar.

Ericc no es mi hermano. Somos un experimento. Soy una especia de jedi retorcido. Nos inyectaron algo. Mate a personas. Arrastre a alguien inocente a toda esta mierda. Probablemente estemos muriendo.

Y todo explota.

**Castiel:**

Jodida mierda del infierno. Lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de dormir fue a mi madre diciendo que saldría, y de repente aparece la persona que menos esperaba en el mundo.

Zohar Scarlett Finlay Cox se apareció frente a mi. Al principio pensé que era un sueño, no, tachen eso, pensé que era una pesadilla. La chica se veía realmente mal, sangre seca cubriendo su rostro y cada parte de su cuerpo que tenia al descubierto. Ropa rasgada y una mirada de locura total. ¿Tan mal le va en la vida?

Si algo eh aprendido durante el tiempo que tengo de conocerla, es que la chica atrae problemas como si le pagaran, incluso era así al principio. Como si la vida tuviera la necesidad de recordarmelo, los hombres de negro se aparecen en mi casa y al parecer no tienen tiempo para sacar el aparato borrador de la memoria porque comienzan a disparar a diestra y siniestra. Demasiado diestros para mi gusto.

Y ahora estoy en un auto en medio de una persecución. Como si esto no fuera lo suficientemente increíble, esta la persona a la que una vez acuse de ser una perra sin sentimientos llorar como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

La chica solamente me vio y lo que sea que allá visto, fue suficiente para aguarle los ojos. Pero no creí que alguien presionara el botón de cascada instantánea. Mierda, nadie estaba listo para el botón de cascada instantánea.

Siempre pensé que ella es algo así como una Dama de hierro, siempre nos hizo pensar eso al menos. Pero verla llorar en este momento, es un shock total para mi. Primero es un gemido, después toda ella son gemidos. Su cuerpo hace un pequeño ovillo en el asiento del auto y no deja de temblar.

El auto se detiene de un fuerte frenazo y me pregunto si de verdad nos están siguiendo. La voz seca y arisca que jamas pensé escuchar en Ericc, hace que de un brinco en mi asiento.

-¿Puedes por favor, conducir Castiel?

Con un titubeo y lo que son seguramente movimientos torpes, abro la puerta de la camioneta y veo hacia la esquina donde giramos. Nada. ¿En que demonios me metí?

Troto una parte del camino al lado del conductor y Ericc ya esta junto a Zohar consolándola.

Ella no para de llorar pero eso no lo detiene a él y sigue tratando de hacerla entrar en si. Le dice que mire su rostro, que todo estará bien, que la ama y que la protegerá siempre. Por un momento, durante una pequeña fracción de segundo pienso que quiero ser yo quien la consuele. Quisiera que ese pequeño momento fuera insignificante pero mentiría si dijera que es así. Tener ese pensamiento fugaz me asusto como la mierda.

-¿A donde se supone debo conducir?-

-Donde sea, no importa, solo alejanos de Londres tanto como puedas.

Y eso hice. Durante todo el camino no deje de pensar en lo que pudieron haber hecho para que lo de hace un momento pasara, pero tampoco me atreví a preguntar. Zohar paso de llorar ruidosamente a solo unos pequeños sollozos. Ericc seguía con ella, la abrazaba y no dejaba de decirle que todo estaría bien.

Logre entender algunos balbuceos y maldita sea si hubiera sido mejor no escuchar nada. Zohar seguía repitiendo que algo era su culpa, que por su culpa personas murieron. No siendo suficiente con eso, siguió diciendo cosas sin sentido como que jamas se perdonaría si por su culpa Ericc moría, creo que tambien me menciono a mi y dijo que tambien eso era su culpa.

Nunca la vi tan destrozada, es decir, la chica lloro y todo en mis brazos en el pasado, pero hasta donde se, fue pura actuación. Pero esto definitivamente no lo es, cada poro de su cuerpo transpira desesperación y culpa.

Reduzco la velocidad al estar cerca a una caseta de peaje, no se si decirles o no, hasta donde se, la policía puede estar buscándolos.

-Detente por favor.

Ericc habla de nuevo y ya no tiene ese tono de voz seco y frío de hace un rato. Pero no deja de ser preocupante, pude notar el cansancio en su voz.

-Yo uh, si bueno... ¿Qué pasa?

-Hay algo que necesitamos decirte, tambien creo que ya es hora de que conduzca, si no te importa.

-Claro.

Bajo del auto y cambiamos lugares, tambien Zohar lo hace, ello no ve ni un solo segundo aunque trate de encontrar su mirada. Por lo menos dejo de llorar. Ericc se acomoda tras el volante y Zohar de copiloto, yo en la parte trasera a la espera de respuestas.

-Nosotros necesitamos que hagas algo por nosotros, se que ya haz hecho bastante, pero esto es por tu bien.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Cientos de cosas ilegales se me vienen a la mente en cuanto termina de decirme eso.

-Solamente pasaremos por esa caseta de peaje, lo único que necesitamos es que tu cubras tu vista por un momento.

-¿Porque?

-Solo necesitamos que confíes en nosotros, la razon de que nos encontremos aquí, sera lo que hagamos cuando lleguemos. No queremos que te involucres más en esto.

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando una pequeña y débil voz, para nada como la autoritaria y arrogante a la que estoy acostumbrada, hace que todos mis pensamientos paren.

-Por favor Castiel, es importante. Te lo pido por favor.

Mierda, Zohar nunca ruega. No necesito que me diga lo importante que es, el solo hecho de que me lo pida de esa manera hace que me de cuenta que tan importante esto es realmente.

-Yo necesito que me den explicaciones.

-Solo necesitamos que hagas esto, no podemos garantizar tu seguridad, así que mientras menos sepas sera mejor para ti.

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción?

-En realidad no.

Ericc me dio un paño lo bastante largo y ancho como para cubrir mis ojos, hice un nudo en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo en el infierno pasara desapercibido un chico vendado en la parte trasera de un auto? Sentí cuando nos pusimos en movimiento, unos cuantos metros después nos detuvimos. No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que puede salir mal con este plan.

-Buenas tardes, aquí tiene.- Escuche la voz de Ericc hablándole a quien supongo yo, es la persona del peaje.

-Gracias, este es su cambio. Que tenga un buen viaje.- Al parecer quien atiende es una mujer. Una mujer ciega ya que no me noto.

-Ya puedes quitarte eso.

Mientras quitaba el paño de mis ojos, solo había una pregunta dando vueltas en mi cabeza, ¿Porque demonios me pidieron que hiciera eso? Intente preguntarles, pero sus respuestas fueron evasivas. Solo me decían que lo hacían por mi bien.

Paramos para recargar gasolina varias veces después de eso, tambien en esos momentos me pidieron que cubriera mis ojos. Intente espiar una vez, pero no pude ver nada, solo un simple fondo negro que no hacia diferencia de cuando tenia los ojos vendados.

También quise llamar a mi familia, mamá estaba histérica. Imagino que la casa termino siendo un desastre, tambien me entere que robaron la casa de Zohar. Hasta donde mis padres saben, un amigo esta en el hospital y estoy visitándolo, no les dije que hospital era alegando que la batería se estaba terminando.

Me preguntaron que es lo que haría ya que mi familia parece estar bien, tambien me advirtieron de que algo podía pasarme por el solo hecho de huir con ellos, me dijeron que sus planes eran irse, que viajarían en avión. Sabiendo que probablemente soy una carga, les dije que los seguiría hasta el aeropuerto y los despediría. No hablamos después de eso.

El proceso se repitió varias veces, llegar a un lugar publico, tomar el paño, vendarme los ojos y finalmente esperar a que me digan que podía quitármelo. Nunca duraba más de 10 minutos, pero si algo noté, fue el hecho de que ambos parecían cada vez más cansados conforme las horas pasan. Lo único que se escucha es el sonido de la radio, algunas veces uno de los gemelos bostezaba, pero nadie habla, aun con la radio encendida se puede sentir el aura incomoda de la situación.

-Estoy cansada.

Zohar no necesitaba decirlo, su voz era ronca, como si hubiera estado horas dormida, pero lo cierto es que la chica ya se ah tomado dos vasos de café. Si quiere dormir, no entiendo porque la abstinencia. Que duerma.

-Yo tambien, pero no se como me sentiría al respecto si duermes.

-Yo... no quiero dormir. No lo haré, solo se me escapo. No es como si no pudiera aguantar, lo siento si te preocupó, estoy bien.

Ericc redujo la velocidad y miro a Zohar a los ojos, permanecieron así por un tiempo, solamente viéndose a los ojos, después ambos tomaron sus manos y Ericc continuo conduciendo.

Eso se podía poner junto al archivo de cosas extrañas sin respuesta girando alrededor de los gemelos.

Tome una pequeña siesta, cuando desperté la Luna se encontraba lo suficientemente alta como para ser media noche. Tanto Zohar como Ericc estaban despiertos, ¿No han dormido? No queriéndome quedar con la duda, se los pregunto. La respuesta de ambos fue que no tenían sueño. ¿Acaso tengo 5 años? Porque si no es así, no hay manera de que me lo crea, solo hace falta escuchar su voz y ver la expresión de cansancio que tienen para saber que son unos mentirosos.

-Si quieren dormir adelante, yo conduciré.

-No tenemos sueño. Estamos bien.

-Y yo me chupo el dedo, ¿O acaso estas jugando al péndulo con tu cabeza?

Ambos volvieron a unir sus miradas como aquella vez y no dijeron nada, tampoco me dejaron conducir. Hasta donde se, solo parábamos cuando necesitábamos gasolina, esta vez fueron por café.

No estar cansados mis polainas. Dijeron que tambien traerian algo de comer. Sin que me lo pidieran, me puse el paño nuevamente. Esto comienza a ser cansado, no se si les pueda seguir el juego más tiempo.

-No puedo...

-Tranquila no pasa nada.

-Me eh sentido rara desde _eso. _Que tal si... Yo... No puedo.

No sabiendo de que diablos hablaban, me quite la venda de los ojos, preparándome para ver lo que sea que hacen cada vez que salen de este auto. Nada, los vi tal cual son. No notaron lo que hice, Zohar tenia los ojos llorosos y Ericc tenia sus manos ahuecando sus mejillas de manera que solo pudiera verlo a el. Y no entiendo nada.

Como cada vez que estoy con ellos.

_**Scarlett:**_

¿Qué me esta pasando? Desde que salimos de esa oficina con todo el estilo posible, me eh sentido rara, ahora me siento drenada. Como si toda la energía que había en mi cuerpo me abandonara, estoy tan cansada como nunca en mi vida, tan cansada que no puede ser normal.

Se que Ericc se siente igual, lo se porque tenemos esa conexión invisible. En mi cabeza, lo único que tiene sentido, es esa cosa que nos inyectaron. Muy repetitivo que suene, se que lo es.

Y ahora esto. Como si nada pudiera empeorar no me puedo me puedo metamorfosear como un maldito camaleón. Oficialmente, mi cerebro esta en alerta máxima, resonando con unas gigantescas y ruidosas sirenas de policía.

-Solo es porque estamos cansados. No significa nada.

-¿Estamos? Es demasiada casualidad que ambos estemos así de cansados.- Se que solo trata de calmarme, desde que me rompí hace unas horas, no eh sido capas de mantener mis sentimientos a raya.

-Sí. Es una maldita casualidad.

-¡Estamos muriendo! ¿Porque mientes? Tu lo sabes, lo sientes así como yo. ¡Esta cosa que tenemos dentro nos esta matando! No mientas para hacerme sentir mejor...

Sin poderme contener, le grite todo en cara. No importa que nos escuchen, no importa que me vea débil. Tampoco importa que Castiel nos escuche, nunca me han importado los demás y ahora que moriré menos.

-¿Porque todo se trata de ti siempre? ¿No crees que no lo se ya? Trata por una vez en tu vida Zohar, pensar en alguien que no seas tu. El mundo no gira a tu alrededor princesita.

Eso dolió. ¿Pero la verdad duele no? Las lagrimas pican en mis ojos nuevamente, la expresión de Ericc cambia del mas profundo enojo a la comprensión. Yo se lo que soy y como actuó, se que soy egoísta, descarada e hipócrita por solo mencionar algo. Pero escucharlo de él, de alguna manera se siente como si el Papa me abofeteara y luego se burlara de la religión. Inesperado, ilógico.

-¡Pues entonces yo lamento que todo el tiempo seas un idiota que no tiene los pantalones suficientes como para decir como se siente en realidad. Lamento que siempre hicieras lo que otros te decían y en ningún momento te preocuparas por hacer lo que tu querías! ¡Estúpido niño conformista y reprimido! ¿Sabes qué? Me largo para que puedas pensar en ti. Te lo mereces.

Abro la puerta del auto, y en cuanto piso el suelo frío, en la esquina de mis ojos se comienza a expandir una negrura más profunda y terrorífica que la noche. Aferrarme la débil luz de la Luna de repente se vuelve titanico.

Mi nombre se escucha lejano, como si las personas que gritan se estuvieran alejando y su voz disminuye hasta convertirse en un susurro, pero no son ellos los que se van. Soy yo. Pero no puedo dormir, no ahora. Tan pronto como le dije esas palabras a Ericc me arrepentí, mi estúpido orgullo de verdad me haría salir a la calle en media noche, pero ahora que me siento de esta manera, agonizante, respirando con dificultad y mi corazon latiendo tan rápido que se volverá super sonico en cualquier momento, lo que le dije me golpea con el doble de fuerza.

Esto es lo peor de ser gemelos, ser tan cercanos que cuando lo hieren a el, mi propio corazón lo siente tambien. Pero es totalmente diferente cuando tu causas ese sufrimiento. Lo único que no me deja irme con la aterradora oscuridad que me sigue, es el deseo de decirle que lo siento.

Y juro por cada flama del jodido infierno que le diré que lo siento. Mi cuerpo se siente entumecido, mis extremidades extrañas a mi cuerpo. Pero logro sentir el cansado aliento de Ericc en mi cuello, a través de mis pestañas, logro ver a Ericc aun más cansado que yo tratando de subirme al auto, parece un lisiado tratando de pararse.

Y eso deberia hacerme siquiera sonreír. Pero estoy segura que las muecas no cuentan como sonrisa.

-Castiel, ¿Te importaría llevarnos al motel más discreto que encuentres?

-¿Que le pasa?

-Nada, no le pasa nada. Así que tranquilos los dos, deben de estarlo porque no pasa nada. Zohar, mira mis ojos, escucha mi voz. Siento lo que te dije, de verdad lo hago. ¿Me perdonas?

Ericc se llevo mi palma a su mejilla y o Dios. Mi mano se sintió húmeda y supe que no era sudor. Nosotros no sudamos. Sentir esa humedad contra mi mano, hace que abra mis ojos, seguramente estoy llorando como magdalena.

-No te disculpes, yo soy una perra sin sentimientos. Discúlpame tu, no esta mal pensar en ti de vez en cuando. Incluso si es en los últimos momentos.

-Mis últimos momentos son tuyos.

-Y de Castiel, no te olvides del chico.

Decir eso se sintió bien. Esa broma no afectaba a nadie y Castiel no dijo nada. Bien por nosotros.

-Sí, como olvidarlo, seguramente piensa que la mafia esta tras nuestro trasero.

-La verdad no pienso que sea la mafia, solamente la guardia real o algo así.

Me mantendrían hablando. Perfecto. No estoy lista para irme ahora. No así.

-Aun no me has disculpado.

-No hay nada que disculpar hermosa. Ahora mantente despierta, ya casi llegamos.

-Pero ni siquiera sabes a donde vamos idiota. No puedes prometer eso.

-¿Con quien crees que hablas? Ya casi llegamos. ¿Verdad Cast?

-Si, ahí está un motel. Se ve normal. Tranquila, pronto te sentirás mejor.

Eso es mentira. Ericc lo sabe tambien, probablemente Castiel no sabe la gravedad de la situación pero estoy segura que tanto mi gemelo como yo, nos vemos como la mierda.

Castiel le dice a Erric que me cargará. El niega y dice que puede hacerlo. La platica de hace un rato me quito todas mis fuerzas, no puedo quejarme y decirles que puedo caminar. Solo atino a retorcerme en los brazos de Ericc. Seguramente para el, seria como caminar por una senda de vidrios rotos. Como si necesitara senrime peor.

-Yo iré a comprar una habitación y...

-En mi bolsa izquierda por favor.

Castiel saco la billetera de los pantalones de Ericc y rebusco por unos cuantos Euros. Trato de pasar por alto el hecho que era un fajo de dinero. Supongo que los saco de la casa, ahí teníamos un poco de dinero en efectivo para lo que se necesitara. El movimiento más inteligente que hemos hecho hasta ahora.

Ericc se deslizo por las paredes hasta terminar recargado en un buen lugar donde no podías ver nada más allá de tus ojos. Chico listo, en estos momentos las sombras son nuestras mejores amigas.

-Siento lo que te esta pasando, siento todo esto.

-Es culpa de ambos, el tipo esta loco, conseguiría esto tarde o temprano.

No dijimos nada más después de eso, para asegurarme de estar consciente, trace pequeños círculos imaginarios en su pecho. Él aun me tenia contra el, sentada en su regazo. Y la única pista que tenia para saber que seguía con migo, era el hecho que de vez en cuando me apretaba más contra el.

15 minutos después llego Castiel. En sus manos colgaban algo así como bolsas de supermercado. Supongo que compro algunas cosas. No es como si importe mucho en estos momentos.

Hasta ahora no me había fijado como era el lugar, pero mientras Ericc trataba levantarme, yo me negué y camine por mi misma. Fue peor de lo que esperaba. Cada musculo de mi cuerpo dolía y me pedía descanso. Me centre en el letrero neón del lugar. Decía "Aladinos" en la parte frontal. El lugar parecía como unos departamentos chinos, demasiados amontonados y pequeños. Tuvimos la suerte de que nos tocara en el primer piso. No estoy segura de poder subir escaleras.

Una vez dentro, fui directo a la cama. Se sentía tan bien, que ni siquiera me moleste en ducharme. No necesito morir limpia, moriré con la sangre de Ericc y la mía en mis botas, moriré con estilo.

Apenas fui consciente del peso a mi lado, estoy bastante segura que la habitación tiene dos camas y un pequeño baño, así que seguramente es Ericc, claro, no es como si Castiel se acostara junto a mi en una cama individual.

Me gire y quede frente a Ericc, no importó que tuvieramos audiencia, el momento se volvio intimo y juro que el mundo se detuvo.

-Te amo.

Los ojos llorosos de Ericc me miraron de tantas maneras en cuestión de un segundo. Ya no había nada que decir, tampoco necesitábamos disculparnos, todo estaba perdonado. Parece buena idea decirle yo tambien que lo amo. Es ahora cuando me pongo a pensar en todas las veces que pude decirselo y no lo hice porque me haria parecer débil y el igualmente lo sabia.

Sabíamos que nos amábamos, pero de alguna manera decirlo lo hace sentirse más real, mas simbólico o lo que sea.

-Yo te amo más.

Ericc soltó una risita nerviosa y toda la humedad en sus ojos se junto en una lagrima que resbalo por su mejilla, intente atraparla pero al parecer mis movimientos no son tan rápidos como antes, la lagrima escapó y mi mano cayo en su mejilla. Me centré en eso y la acaricie.

-¿Es el fin cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Lo único que lamento es que te estoy arrastrando en esto.

-Oye, si vas a algún lugar yo iré contigo. Tengo que cuidar a mi alocada hermana. Podrías incendiar el infierno.

Y ya no sentí dolor, ni las manos de Ericc, tampoco escuche su voz mientras me llamaba, parece que todo se puso en silencio. Mi vista se fue apagando, reduciéndose desde los bordes hasta que ya no pude ver nada, pero aun así seguía en ese lugar que esta entre la conciencia y la conciencia, solo duro un segundo.

Y todo se apagó.

* * *

_Este fue el capitulo más estresante de toda mi vida. No sirvo como hombre! Bueno, no intente meterme en el personaje, pero estoy bastante segura que Castiel y Scarlett piensan de la misma manera. Tratare cambiar eso. Mis amigos me sugieren que actúe un día como hombre, tal vez si actúo como uno, piense como uno. En fin, no contenta la vida con eso, me manda exámenes regresando de vacaciones, y aclaro, esta no son excusas porque no me sali se mi semana de actualización. _

_PD: Visiten el Fic de HankiPanky Frost. También es de Amour Sucreé, solo que el de ella trata de un show de preguntas. ¿Porque demonios le va mejor a ella que a ami? ¿Saben quien los edita y les da el visto bueno? Yooooo! En fin, si te tengo envidia. _

_Fecha mínima de actualización: Lunes 12 de Marzo._

_Fecha limite de actualización: Lunes 19 de Marzo._

_Bueno, yo ya hice mi trabajo ahora les toca a ustedes hacer el suyo, ¡Y no se hagan los que no saben? _

_Strugberry fuera! Besitos._


End file.
